Infiltration
by No.311
Summary: In the True Cross Academy, demons are common. In New York and Olympus, gods are common. But what will happen when the gods react on the abnormal high demon appearance ratings in Japan by sending Percy, Annabeth and Nico to infiltrate the school?
1. The Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist**

**I decided to make a PJ and BE crossover. Why? Because there were too little of them, and I wanted to make one.**

It was a normal day on Olympus. Well, as normal as it could get there. But from far a voice was heard. The voice boomed like no other, holding authority and honor, or at least that was the intention. In the midst of a council, twelve thrones standing in an reversed U shape, a teen stood, but he had proven himself a man to the twelve entities in the room other than him. "Will you accept?" was the question. The teen thought for a minute. Why not. The others had gained eternal life too, and were teleported to a space to train their newfound abilities. "Yes" said the teen. "Then so shall it be!" boomed the voice, and a golden glow erupted in the room. And the twelve people looked at the teen and they too smiled with him, as they were all content about his choice. After a small interval the glow stopped. "It has been done. All hail Perseus Jackson, god of Adventure, Tranquillity and Time as well as minor sound and water." The twelve people stood up solemnly and repeated what was said. The teen thanked them all before he was teleported to the same space as his friends.

He was greeted by Nico. He was made a god in charge of ghosts, shadows and darkness as well as his father's right hand man and a judge for the dead.

"Hey Percy! How did it go?"

"It felt pretty weird, but now I feel stronger than ever."

"Yeah, I know."

"What have you got, Death boy?"

"Shadows, Darkness and ghosts, as well as some duties of honour in the Underworld. And you, Kelp head?"

"Tranquillity, adventure, time and minor sound."

"Sounds pretty nice. But why tranquillity?"

"Maybe because it is an opposite of adventure or something. I don't really know."

"Anyway, do you want to see the rest?"

"Of course! Could you bring me to them, Oh Mighty Ghost King?"

Nico scowled at him before leading him to the others. After the great Giant War, The Olympian Council had offered Thalia, Nico, himself, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna immortality. After that, the new Roman gods were escorted by Lupa to the Wolf House, to be properly trained in their powers. Leo, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and himself were brought here.

"Maybe it's a good idea to tell each other our domains. It will save confusion later." Annabeth said. But everyone knew that she, just like the rest, was just curious to what the others had gotten.

And so Annabeth started: "I am now the goddess of architecture, strategic battle, like my mother, and Ideas. I have also gotten Owl powers and command over birds. Next is Percy." She looked at Percy.

"I am now the god of Adventure, Tranquility and Time as well as minor Water and Sound." A grin plastered on his face while watching Leo eagerly pointing at himself in a hyper way. "Next up is Leo."

Leo was made god of Engineering, Tools and Metal, and Piper was now the goddess of Crushes, Patience and, of course, minor Love.

Thalia was now in charge of Electricity, Magnetic Forces and Storms.

Afterwards started their training. They learned how to use common godly powers, like teleporting, growing to full size, giving off aura or hiding it and being in more than one place at the same time. Afterwards they were trained in physical aspects. Because they were immortal, hey were trained to fight like a god, making use of immortality. They were also trained in stamina, which was important for maintaining effects of their powers. And lastly they were trained in their individual powers. After two years they were finished training.

"I see you have fulfilled your training. Now you will choose a place to live when you are not on Olympus. The next week you will be excused from everything, to travel and look for a place where you want to stay. That place will be the place where your influence is the biggest."

The meeting was dismissed, but just when he wanted to leave, Percy was stopped by his father.

"Percy, we have something to ask from you. Do you mind staying a while?"

Percy, surprised by the sudden request, didn't mind and so he waited for a bit. After a while he saw Zeus, Athena and Poseidon standing by each other and gesturing him to come. He went to them.

"Percy, we want to ask you a favour." Zeus began. "First, I'm going to give you some background information. I take it you know of demons?" Percy did. He had learned of them in his god-training. They existed in an alternate dimension, called Gehenna, and sometimes possessed something in this world to come out. Many times they were not much of a threat, but sometimes a high-class demon would come out and then the gods would issue a quest to get rid of the demon. "For some time now, the mortals have made an organization of their own, the order of the True Cross, to deal with these demons, but for some time now, the demon appearance rating in Japan is unusually high. While we are bound by the Ancient Laws, which prevents us to interfere, you are an not-so-Ancient god, so you are not bound by those laws. You are also the god of adventure, which means that you can go on quests if you like. So we would like to issue a quest to infiltrate the True Cross academy and investigate this sudden outburst of demons. You may decline if you want, but if you accept, you may see this as a test of your powers. You can choose two people to go with you if you accept."

"Why me?"

"We think this quest may be too dangerous for three demigods, because they will be far away from help and we cannot send more than three people, because it may blow our cover and rise suspicion by the True Cross. The fact that gods can be in more than one place at the same time would be handy too, but almost every god is bound to the laws."

Percy thought about it for a bit. But as he had no reasons to decline, and he was eager to putting his training into action. On the other side, he wouldn't be able to be with Annabeth if he was going…

Percy thought about it for a little while.

"I accept." Percy told them. He could see looks of gratitude on the faces of the gods.

Two days later Percy was finished preparing for the quest. Nico and Annabeth would go with him, and they had discussed everything they had to discuss and visited everyone they wanted to visit before leaving. After saying their farewells to the council, they teleported to the gods' private airport to board the plane to Japan. Zeus had given Nico and Percy permission to travel by air, just for this mission. They would enroll in the True Cross Academy when they got in Japan.

* * *

"Nii-san! Wake up!"

The older twin shifted in his bed. "Yukioooooo…. Leaaave me aloooone…"

"Nii-san, school is going to start in 10 minutes!"

Rin's head shot up like a rocket. After getting that warning from Shura about being late he shuddered at the thought of what she would do if he would be late. He dressed in a record time and ran of to school.

Yukio didn't know what came over him. When the surprise wore he took a key ring out of his pockets and turned one particular key in the keyhole of the door nearby. When he opened it he was in his class.

He went to his bureau when the door burst open. An exhausted Rin walked in the classroom. He sat down next to Shiemi, and collapsed on his desk. Yukio couldn't help but smirk.

When he looked through the papers of his lessons, Mephisto poofed into the room.

"I'm pleased to announce three new students today." He opened the door and three teenagers came in, one boy with black hair and green eyes, one boy with black hair and brown eyes, and one girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. They didn't look Japanese. "This is Percy Jackson." The boy with black hair and green eyes greeted us. "This is Nico di Angelo." The boy with black hair and brown eyes greeted us. "And this is Annabeth Chase." The girl greeted us. "Well, that's all news for today!" Mephisto told us cheerfully, "Auf Wiedersehen!" and with a purple poof he was gone again.

**The end. You liked it? I don't know if I'm going to continue this fanfic, but let's say that if I have 5 reviews, I will continue this fic. And if you didn't like it, you can tell me why, so I can learn, but no useless insults and such.**

**No.311**


	2. Mephisto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist**

**While I did say five reviews, I was too impatient to wait and I wrote this chapter anyway.**

**If you see any mistakes, tell me. If you have critism, tell me so I can learn. And if you have any ideas, tell me.**

**This chapter is for RazeDragonOAO, who wrote the first review, PyruxDeltax and blankslate37 who were the first to favorite the story and PyruxDeltax, blankslate37 and Lady-Romano-Beilschmidt, who were the first to follow the story. Thanks!**

When Percy got off the plane, he was surprised. He had expected to see an airport, but instead he saw an impossibly big city, so full of buildings that one could mistake it for a mountain. Mountain… He thought of Olympus. This place was beautiful in an overwhelming way, just like Olympus. He heard a gasp next to him and he knew his girlfriend had just gotten off the plane. The new goddess of architecture's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and he could feel an aura of happiness and initial surprise next to him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

"Yes, and I can't wait to see the building plans of this place…"

They stood there for a while peacefully, and it felt like the whole world had gotten quiet just to honour the building.

"Percy…"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I think you are using your domains unconsciously."

Percy realised that everyone was staring happily to gods know where and some had even fallen asleep.

"Oops."

Then Nico stumbled out of the plane.

"Percy, I know Zeus gave us permission to go with air travel, but can't we just take another kind of travel when we go back? And Annabeth, stop staring, you're attracting people and birds."

Annabeth tore her stare of the impossibly big city and scowled at Nico. The birds went away, and the people moved on.

Percy was about to say something when an equally shocking and impossibly long pink limousine stopped right before them. A man, dressed in a way that would make Aphrodite cry, came out. On his head as a big top hat, white with purple. His suit was white, with deep pink buttons and he wore a cape. What he wore instead of pants, none of the three new divines knew. His boots were long and purplish brown, and on his face was purple hair. The limousine and the way the man was dressed made Percy reconsider his choice of going on this quest.

"Guten Tag, I'm Mephisto! I'm the headmaster of the True Cross academy. I take it you three are the new students?"

Nico was the first one able to speak.

"Y-Yes, we are."

"Das ist groβartig! Step in my beloved car and I will take you to my office!"

He grinned at the three. Mephisto had plans for them, and he was looking forward to the fun he was going to get with them.

Percy stepped into the car. He was almost scared by this eccentric person. When they were all seated they began a painfully slow ride to the city.

"First, let's get some things straight. You will be going to the True Cross school, (Nico and Percy sighed, even as gods, they hate school) and also to the cram school, a school for exorcist. In your enrolment letter I read that you have experience with demons."

"We do." Annabeth was the one speaking. "We wanted to come here to learn how to get rid of these demons. We are sick and tired of not being able to do something." Nico and Percy smirked at eachother. They had already done so much that this lie was almost funny.

"But you're not human either."

With that remark, their eyes went wide. How did he know? How?

"No, in fact, we are demigods. We have fought a lot of monsters, but we were helpless against demons." Annabeth went on with plan β.

Mephisto looked at them suspiciously, he didn't believe them. "Yes, I know of your gods and such. Aber meinst du that you are sent here to go to school?"

"No, it was our own, free choice." Percy said. It was not really a lie. In a way, it was true.

"Have you ever had a mashou?" Mephisto asked suddenly.

From their preparation Percy, Nico and Annabeth learned what a mashou was, and that they were able to see demons.

"Yes." Nico said, a dark look on his face. "Yes, we have."

"But ich have to ask du something. Ihr are demigods. Ihr are diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. And yet ihr are willing to go to a school?"

Percy, Nico and Annabeth flinched. He had seen the flaw in their cover story.

"Weiβt du was? I will tell you who I am, without lies, and then you will tell me who you are. Without lies."

"But how do we know you're lying?" Percy asked. Suprisingly, Annabeth had the answer.

"With this. Apollo gave it to me, because he said he knew who you are, and that it would come in handy."

"Ah, my good friend Apollo…" Mephisto said, with a mischievous smile on his face. Annabeth gave him a microphone. "Talk into the microphone."

"Okay. I am Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of the True Cross academy, and non-exorcists know me as Johann Faust V."

Nico and Percy glared at him, and the shadows in the bus started to move in weird ways.

"Now, now, no reasons to get mad, I wasn't finished yet! I am also Samael, Demon King of Time, and I am second in the hierarchy of Gehenna."

Percy, Annabeth and Nico stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you at the side of the exorcists then?"

"I'm in for the fun." he said with an disturbing smile. The three shuddered. This was not someone to be messed with, more like he was the one to mess with you.

"And now, your turn."

Percy took the mike. "We are Percy, Annabeth and Nico, three gods, and we have come here to investigate and give help when necessary."

"Ooooh, gods!" Mephisto clapped his hands in joy. Again the three shuddered. "You mind telling me which gods?" Mephisto said, and he gave of an dangerous aura. After a small discussion, they decided they rather had an ally than an enemy.

"I, Percy, am the god of Adventure, Tranquility and Time (oooh, said Mephisto), as well as minor Water and Sound."

"I, Nico, am the king of Ghosts, and the god of Shadows and Darkness."

"And I, Annabeth, am the god of Architecture, Strategic Battle and Ideas, as well as commander of Owls and birds."

"Nice, nice, but we have arrived at our destination." Mephisto said. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to the class."

They followed Mephisto out of the car, and decided that they didn't like such an dangerous ass as Mephisto. They halted before a door.

"Mephisto, do us a favour and keep our identities secret."

"But of course, it would be less fun if I didn't!" Percy and Nico groaned at this comment.

Mephisto poofed away, and a while later he opened the door of the classroom from inside out, gesturing them to come.

**The end. You liked it? Anyway, the reviewing way didn't work (with me) and so I'm just going to update when I want. I will try to update once a week, but if I don't and you want an update, tell me. **

**No.311**


	3. Class

**And here is another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**And you know: Tell me if you have 1. Ideas, 2. read mistakes 3. Tips or 4. you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Percy Jackson.**

Rin watched the new classmates standing before their class. Mephisto had just poofed away, and it left an awkward silence. One thing was sure: They were not Japanese. Rin was curious. Transfer students in this time of the year wasn't common. And these three were shooting glances at each other like they had met before. He looked over his shoulder to see Bon and Shima eyeing them as well. Well, in Shima's case it was more like he was eyeing the girl. Bon was being suspicious. Konekomaru was looking at Yukio, waiting for what would happen. Shiemi was also looking at the three transfers curiously. Eyebrows was acting uninterested, shooting glances occasionally, And Takara was uninterested, playing with his puppets. Another thing, Rin thought was that they looked like they were sculpted out of marble. It didn't look completely natural. Then he realised they were staring at his tail. Yukio realised it too, and broke the awkward silence.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said

The transfers looked at each other, two of them confused. Then 'Nico' or how Mephisto called him, stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but they don't speak Japanese yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yukio said, before he repeated the question in English. Luckily everyone here could speak English fairly well, Rin thought.

'Nico' started with the introduction, in Japanese."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm fifteen years old. Please take care of me."

Then the girl stepped forward.

"_Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 18 years old."_

Then the other boy stepped forward.

"_I'm Percy Jackson, 18 years old. Nice to meet you all."_

"Are there any questions?" Yukio asked.

"Do you know each other?" Shiemi asked.

"Yes, we do. For a long time actually." Nico said.

"How come you can speak Japanese so well?" Bon was still glaring at Nico.

"I have been here several times before."

"You may now choose a seat which is empty and then I will start the lessons for today." Yukio said, when he saw that was all.

They took three seats in the back of the class. Then Yukio started his lesson, in English, so the new classmates could also understand what he said.

* * *

After the lessons were finished, everyone left the classroom and went outside. It was time for gymnastics. Percy thought the lessons were pretty interesting, and that it would come in handy for the camp back home. Annabeth had taken enough notes for the three of them, so he didn't even bother to take his pencil out. Nico was just happy they could go outside. His butt was stiff from sitting in a plane (while clamping his hands at the seat and every sense in his body screaming danger), after that sitting in a pink limousine, and then sitting in a classroom with stares from curious kids boring into him. They walked to a sort of hole. Cages were hanging over it, with gigantic frogs and such in them.

"If I can have your attention please" the teacher said. He was a fairly tall man who Percy guessed to be in his forty's. He also had funny sideburns.

"Today, we're going on an excursion in the forest." The teacher said. As gods, Annabeth, Nico and Percy were capable of speaking every human language, but because it would raise suspicion, they decided that only Nico would be speaking Japanese. The others would pretend to learn it over the course of their stay.

Everyone followed the teacher to a clearing. The assignment was to kill a nest of 'Goblins', a type of demons, which had grown ten times as large as a normal nest and it hadn't stopped with growing yet. So the True Cross had ordered that it must be destroyed.

"How can he have a tail?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I don't know, maybe he is a kind of monster-human."

Percy thought at the concept of a monster impregnating a human and he shuddered.

"That's just gross."

"Yes, yes it is. He can also be possessed by a demon."

"Then we must find a way to get the demon out of him. But why do the others not care?"

"I don't know. We have to get to the bottom of this."

But then Percy saw Nico talking with the tail-boy. "Looks like Nico thought the same thing."

Then everybody tensed. At the border of the clearing stood a goblin. It was an ugly creature with a head and a belly in one, too big arms and a long tail.

"It looks kinda funny" Percy whispered.

"Shut up and concentrate" Annabeth whispered back.

Suddenly the demon was in pain and disappeared in a black smoke. Eager to know what happened, Annabeth looked around, only to see the big guy with a yellow line in his hair and the little bald boy praying. Interesting, she thought. Then, more and more demons joined the fray, being whacked away by the guy-with-pink-hair's stick or the boy-with-the-tail's bag. The girl with the kimono had some sort of little plant-man that conjured wood and plants out of nowhere, and the twin-tail girl had two foxes and a whole lot of little foxes (Percy thought those little foxes were pretty funny). The guy with the puppet was sitting at the side lines, obviously uninterested. Annabeth glared at him.

As more and more hobgoblins appeared, the bald boy called out to the boy with the tail, who took the bag and opened it. In it was a long Japanese sword. The three gods were taken back by surprise. When he unsheated it, the boy was suddenly covered in blue flames, and his ears had elongated.

"That's not normal."

"No it isn't. When I asked why he had a tail, he told me he was a demon's son on earth."

Percy shuddered.

"Which demon?"

"He wouldn't say. He looked a bit pained at that question too."

"Ah, well."

"Do you mind if I tested my tranquillity domain for a bit?" Percy said.

"No, I want to know what will happen too." Nico answered.

But Percy stopped when not only the goblins, but also the exorcists started relaxing and staring off to gods know where.

"I need more control of that one." Percy said sheepishly and Nico and Annabeth nodded in approval. While it was true that they had received training in their domains, some of the domains hadn't because they couldn't be trained. In this case, tranquillity couldn't be trained because no god knew how.

"We have to set some time apart for that too."

They went on watching the goblins get slaughtered, mainly by the tail-guy and and afterwards they went back to the classroom. The next class was about 'meisters'. They were taken apart from the rest of their class by their teacher.

"I take you all know what a meister is?"

"No, we have no idea."

"A meister is a test you will get to see if you are skilled enough in the way you fight. We have five types of meisters: Tamers, who use demon-familiars, Knights, who use swords, Arias, who use prayers, dragoons, who use guns, and doctors. Of course docters don't fight, they tend to the wounded. We will now determine if you are skilled enough to be a tamer."

They got a sheet of paper with a magic circle on it. The teacher explained on:

"Just say the first words in your mind."

Percy and Annabeth didn't really get it, but Nico suddenly began reciting words:

"_Oh creatures of the dead and the decayed, come from the underworld to serve your master!"_

Zombie-like hands spouted from his paper, and the teacher was beaming.

"You certainly are talented. Come with me, I shall train you in the art of summoning. As for you two," he said, still smiling "just choose what other meister you want to be and sign up there." And he walked off, taking Nico with him.

Percy decided he would be using a sword. He had never been good at archery, but he was pretty skilled at the sword. Annabeth however, wanted to do something completely new and signed up for Aria.

Percy kissed Annabeth shortly and after that they went to their separate training sessions.

**The end. Next time to update will be in a while, I will be pretty busy for a few days.**

**No.311**


	4. A Secret

**And here is the next chapter. I said I would be busy, but I wrote it anyway. By the way, I have gotten my hundreth view. Thanks a lot! This chapter is also to celebrate that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to VitamInTenebris, who is the fourth to follow the story and all the people who have read the story up till now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist.**

A few weeks later…

"You there! Take out yer sword and show 'im how it's done!"

Percy hesitated but took out his sword when the teacher asked. The teacher took her own sword out of her… stomach. Okay, Percy admitted, they know some pretty handy things here. And one of those things were seals. But personally he liked the keys better. They were a lot less dangerous, like how they couldn't be used for fastly summoning swords. Well, not that he knew of. Then his teacher attacked. Percy blocked and shifted the blade to his side. He used that opening to try to stab his teacher, but she jumped backwards. Then she slashed shockwaves at him (Percy found that pretty interesting, he would ask for it later) which Percy evaded with a the length of a hair. He tried his own invented move, a shot of tranquillity at his opponent, but it was swatted of course by the teacher and it hit Rin instead. He started dozing off. Percy cursed himself, that was not the intended effect.

"Ooooh, a beam eh? Well, ya hafta do better if ya wanna beat me. But this was a good example of nifty swordsplay. Didya see that, Rin?" For some reason, Mephisto had told Shura that he was able to use powers. So now he could use his domains in training. And the teacher didn't care enough to get to the bottom of it, so no problems from her. Or maybe Mephisto had already told her. Percy made another mental note to watch out for Mephisto. He was too tricky.

But Rin was still dozing off. Percy was happy that he didn't use his time powers, those would have caused trouble in this situation, as he had yet to learn how to start time again for only one person, without stopping time for the rest. And Rin didn't know. Not that he was a god, at least.

"RIN! YOU DAMN IDIOT!" the teacher smacked Rin on his head with her sword.

"Uh, teach, is that necessary?"

"I'm Shura, not teach or teacher. And yes, it was necessary. I hafta enjoy work too y'know."

And she took beer can out of a six pack and began to drink. Percy had his doubts about the sanity of "Shura" and Mephisto. And the way they dressed was out of the ordinary too. He pitied Rin for having such an horrible teacher.

"But you're pretty good with the sword. I think yer meister will be coming up soon. Right on cue, Mephisto poofed into the room.

"Did I hear someone who was skilled enough for meister?" He looked at me and a disturbingly big grin formed on his face. "Ah, Ich verstehe es. I think you meint Percy?"

"He is a strong li'l bastard with that sword of his, I think he can participate in his meistertest."

"I will have his test prepared and well by tomorrow evening. I will see you then, Percy." He poofed away, but I heard him laughing in the hallway.

"Well, having that covered, I wanna do something else. Come with me, will ya!"

Percy was surprised, it was the first time they went outside. Rin, however, looked pretty irritated. Percy went over to him.

"Is this a good sign?"

"You'll see." He said grimly.

* * *

As they were walking to the destination, Percy thought for a bit. He was pretty happy with himself. He started speaking Japanese little by little and no-one suspected anything. He learned a lot about demon history from Annabeth's notes, and Nico was making good progress with exploring the school. He discovered that Riptide was also effective against demons, making it a perfect weapon for possession cases, as it couldn't harm humans, but only the demons that possessed them. He also learned that Rin was the Son of Satan, the "god" of Gehenna. Feeling Rin and themselves were in the same boat, the three gods befriended Rin and later on the rest of the class too. Only Yukio, Rin's brother, wasn't befriended by them. They hadn't had an opportunity to do so. They had also trained their godly powers more. Percy started with tranquillity as he had the most troubles with that domain. Next was time, because he didn't have much troubles with it. And last would be Adventure, because he had honestly no idea what the domain meant. Nico had done well too. He was promoted to Lower Second Class in a matter of days. His promotion had something to do with him being able to sneak pretty well (Percy knew Nico was making good use of his shadow travel) and that he was able to control his undead familiars exceptionally well too (No surprises there for Percy either). And Annabeth had remembered almost all passages needed for meister level.

They arrived at some kind of balance beam thirty meters up in the air. Under it were different kinds of swords, pointed so that if you fell, you would be skewered by them. If he didn't know better, he would be convinced she had been too camp half-blood. But the fact that she hadn't only showed that she liked to be cruel.

"Up!" she shouted.

Percy and Rin went up. They didn't like this one bit.

"If you runts become full exorcists, you hafta be able to fight in all kinds of environments. So I have prepared a good simulation of a bridge over a ravine." Percy and Rin looked at each other. They were pretty sure that 'a bridge over a ravine' was one of the least likely situations. And that a beam was not the width of a normal bridge. But one smirk from Shura explained all of it. She wanted to play one of her dangerous games with them. Rin and Percy weren't so happy about it.

Shura jumped on the beam and started attacking. Percy could keep up with her, but she was better than Percy, and he knew it. Especially in this kind of situations. But Rin and he had been preparing for this.

"Come on runt, even Rin is doing better then you!" Shura taunted.

"Yeah, hello…. There only three of us, and Rin has a tail."

Shura got Rin by his tail and yanked it. Rin was in pain.

"Yeah, so what?"

Point taken, Percy thought. Even if Percy was a god, Shura had way more experience in situation like this.

And while Percy was distracted (Stupid ADHD), Shura knocked him of the ledge. While falling, Percy thought of the danger of revealing that he had Golden Ichor for blood. That wouldn't be good for the quest. And he activated his time powers. He stopped time a few random times in his fall, and positioned himself more towards the outside of the area with swords every time. While Percy stopped time, he could use air as a plateau, standing on it or lying down on it. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but he thought it was pretty neat. He had once asked Annabeth if she knew, but her explanation was too long for his ADHD mind to focus on.

* * *

Rin watched as he saw Shura kick Percy of the edge. Shit. Knowing Shura, those swords weren't fake, and Percy would be severely wounded in a few seconds. But then something strange happened. Percy was falling in a straight line to the ground, or was he? When he hit the ground, Percy was just outside of the area with swords. But that couldn't be possible. From the way he fell, he had to land on a sword. And now he thought about it, one way or another, Percy would never get wounded. Even if he should have. And Nico and Annabeth didn't either. If he was just a normal kid, he wouldn't care, but he was to become an exorcist, and in the world of the exorcists, it was way too dangerous to ignore things like this. He would get to the bottom of this. This wasn't normal. Shura got of the beam, to look if Percy was okay enough to go on. Rin went to look too. Not a scratch. But when Shura threathened Percy in taking his shirt of, which he did, Rin saw a lot of scars. Rin didn't know how this transfer had possibly gotten this much scars. Rin gulped as he thought of the option that had the biggest chance of success.

* * *

"Guten Tag, Rin! Is there something on your mind, little brother?"

Mephisto was surprised that Rin had come to him on his own accord. Normally he had to get Amaimon to get him. He had to say, Rin was pretty good when he challenged Rin to play vido games in exchange for his freedom.

"Yes. You know Percy, Annabeth and Nico?"

Mephisto smiled. He knew it was a good choice to keep their identities secret.

"Yes."

"Well, I think they're hiding some sort of secret. I'm pretty sure actually."

Oho, Mephisto thought. Rin was better then he had thought.

"Yes, they do. And I happen to know which secret.", Mephisto said.

Rin looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"You would be an idiot if you tried to keep a secret from me in my own academy."

"Let me guess. You want to tell me, but I have to do you a favour first?"

Rin wasn't a fast learner, but he was smarter than he let on.

"Exactly. Come zu meine office tomorrow, and I will give you the details of my favour."

And Mephisto poofed Rin to his dorm. He was pretty happy. He was plotting for a while already how to put his plans in action, but the solution had just presented himself before him. This was going to be wonderful.

**The End. That's all for this chapter. I don't know when I will update, but I have a feeling that it will be soon. And you know: Review when**

**1. You liked it,**

**2. You have tips,**

**3. You read some mistakes (English is not my native language),**

**4. You have ideas.**

**5. You have questions**

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**


	5. Meister Exam

**And here is another chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading, because I have now gotten over 200 views! Thanks.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Luvbunnies, who is the fifth person following the stories, and the reviewer who titled his review 'not bad'. Your constructive critism is appriciated. I have tried to do something about it in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist**

Light filled his room and tried to through his closed eyes. A boy, seemingly eighteen, lay in the bed, still asleep. After a minute of five, his eye twitched and he slowly opened them. He didn't want to get out, breaking this peaceful moment. But he knew that the Moment of Truth would happen soon. This evening, he would be a meister, he would be promoted and be allowed to go on missions and such. He wouldn't have to go to cram class, it would be his own choice. He would be able to investigate more. But that scenario would only happen if he were to pass the exam. And he was nervous. Mephisto was the one who set up the test, and he didn't trust Mephisto enough to think that Mephisto wouldn't try to use him as a pawn in his games. He sighed once, and he got out of bed. He looked out the window. The weather was nice today. The sun shone, and the world was full of bright spots and shadows of objects. When the meister was over, he thought, maybe I can get some ice cream. He smiled. He liked that idea. He dressed and he went to Nico and Annabeth. They were going to train their domains. Lately, people around Percy became more impulsive, and Percy thought it had something to do with his Adventure domain. But for now he was still training Time. And it was fun to train too. Percy smiled when he saw Nico and Annabeth. He strolled to them.

"Ready?" Nico said.

"Yes." Annabeth and Percy responded at the same time.

"GO!" Nico yelled and in the blink of an eye he was gone in the shadows.

It wasn't really a race. That wouldn't be fair, as Percy could stop time and win the race before the other two moved. The training was the same for Nico and Percy, but as Annabeth had more abstract domains (it isn't possible to control Ideas like you could control water), she did something else. But Percy liked his training more. The target was one of Mepphy's pink controllers. They were specially made for him and he treasured them a lot. If they succeeded, they would get to see Mephisto throwing a childish tantrum over his two controllers. It was priceless. They would capture it on film and show it to Annabeth every time they succeeded. But if they failed… Percy rather didn't think of that. He stopped Time and casually walked to Mephisto's office. The only reason he could fail, was that, because Mephisto was demon king of Time, Mephisto could sense and take him out of the stopped moment if he wasn't careful. It was the perfect training. Crap, Mephisto is in his office, he thought. Mephisto was playing on his Nintendo DS in a way you wouldn't be able to see if you entered the office the normal way. He sneaked to the controller and took it. Today went well, Mephito didn't do anything. He walked out of the office and snickered. Time started to flow again. Percy looked alarmed, he didn't will it to start.

"Why, that would be my pink controller, thanks." Percy didn't dare to look behind him.

* * *

Nico was watching Mephisto through the shadows. He was playing on his DS in his room. He was, how the Japanese called it, an 'otaku' of the highest degree. Suddenly Mephisto went out of his room. Nico went out of the shadows and got his target in a record time. He was back in the shadows before Mephisto was back. Nico was happy it went so well. He went to Annabeth, to tell her they would be watching Mepphy tonight. She was training her Idea domain and her owl powers. Before she could grant Ideas to people, they had to let her in their mind and listen to her. So her training involved her transforming into an owl and speaking telepathically with random cram school students and exorcists with problems. She could sense problems too, as most ideas were needed for solving problems. It was harder than our training, because if she failed, the exorcists would mistake her for a demon and hunt her. But for her, everything went smooth as well. She transformed into herself and beamed with joy.

"Does that smile on your face mean you were successful and I get to see Mephisto throwing a tantrum?"

Nico opened his camera receiver. It was a little screen that projected the things my camera recorded. He went pale as soon as I saw that Percy was caught.

"No, Annabeth, it doesn't." She hurried to see what I meant, and a soon as she saw, she went pale too.

* * *

Yukio woke up today to some screams from Mephisto's office at the same time Rin woke up. He decided he really had to go to Mephisto and complain, because if the screams reach the old dorm, he could only be doing something illegal. But curiosity overtook Rin as he took Yukio's key to Mephisto's office. He started laughing as soon as he saw what Mephisto was doing.

* * *

That was the most embarrassing punishment Percy had ever seen. He wouldn't go in details, but he was sure that he would be mentally scarred for the rest of his life. When he saw Nico and Annabeth, they looked at him full of compassion. They went to cram school in a tense atmosphere. However, when they came in the classroom, Rin started laughing uncontrollably, before he tensed and went back to normal. That was strange, Percy thought. He saw that the others were looking at Rin too, and he bet that they were thinking the same as him. He sat down. Yukio went to his bureau.

"Today, I have an announcement to make." Everyone went quiet.

"Percy, Rin and Annabeth have deemed themselves worthy of the meisters Knight, Knight and Aria respectively. Today, they will participate in their meister's test." Bon was looking jealously at Annabeth, and Percy couldn't blame him. He had been here longer then they had, and he wasn't allowed to get his meister yet. But Annabeth was a goddess and the wisdom kind too…

The whole room filled with purple smoke, and when the students looked up, Percy, Rin and Annabeth were gone.

"Now that is over, let's start with today's lessons…"

* * *

Rin woke up in a little room. There was a nice-looking sofa and a fridge. Rin started with opening the fridge and eating some meat. He was nervous, and that made him hungry. The only reason he agreed to this was because he felt betrayed. He had told them his greatest secret, him being the Son of Satan, and he trusted them not to get trigger-happy or something in the same category. But they still kept secrets from him. He was frustrated. He felt like they didn't understand the severity of being the Son of Satan. He could be killed on a moment's notice. But he had told them, he had trusted them. But they didn't trust him. And so he wanted to know. He wanted to eliminate all secrets, so that they could be real friends. So that they could eat and laugh together without them having to watch their words, without them becoming silent suddenly, as if they had said too much. Once, he had done the same thing, and his classmates didn't like it. Bon had even gotten angry at him for that. There was no place for secrets in his life anymore.

"Are you ready?" Mephisto said.

"I am" he said, and he unsheated his Kurikara.

The port to the arena of the test opened and a gasp was heard from the other side.

* * *

Percy's opponent was Rin.

Rin. Of all people and demons, it was Rin.

Rin. He still couldn't believe it.

"This test is a fight to the death. You will win only when the enemy is purified or if he surrenders."

This, Percy thought, is. just. wrong.

Rin and Percy looked at each other. Percy felt hostility in Rin's aura.

They looked at each other. Percy hesitated, and Rin used that opportunity. He lunged at Percy and covered Kurikara in flames. The trademark flames of Satan.

"I don't want to fight you, Rin!" Percy shouted, and he braced himself for the incoming hit. Rin slashed his sword down at him, the flames tracking Percy. Percy caught the flames, and they disappeared. Percy silently thanked his Tranquility, which could stop a lot of magic as some sort of anti-fighting trait of his domain. The judges were shocked. They were staring with open mouths at Percy. You could hear their unbelieving thoughts: He stopped the flames of Satan! But Percy knew, that if the flames were only a little bit stronger, he wouldn't have been able to do that.

Rin also stared at him. Percy took his time activating Anaklusmos. He didn't want to fight Rin, after all.

Rin shook his head and sliced at Percy. Percy blocked.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Rin growled at him. "Because of your secrets."

Percy was shocked. How'd he find out. Of course, Percy didn't know Rin's past. He knew Rin was the son of Satan, but of course he couldn't know what Rin had to go through because of it. "How do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me, I can see if someone is keeping secrets from me."

The fight went on, Rin violently slashing at Percy and Percy blocking every slash.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't want to fight you."

"You'll have to if you don't want to be killed."

One violent slash almost got Percy, but he rolled out of the way.

"Couldn't you just ask me?" Percy asked. Realisation dawned on Rin's face. He had been stupid. Out of frustration he began slashing even wilder, flames embedded in every slash.

"You wouldn't tell me anyway."

Percy shot a beam of Tranquility at Rin, successfully hitting him. Rin sat down and put his word away in some sort of daze. Percy tried to reason with him.

"I never meant to anger you or something. It's too dangerous to tell you my secret!" Percy shouted.

This angered Rin even more. "My secret is dangerous for my own life. And I told you. And still you do not trust me?!"

Percy was shocked. But not too shocked to block two incoming hits. "How do you mean?"

Rin roared at him. The flames were going out of control, but he didn't care. "Ever heard of the blue night?"

"No!"

Rin growled at himself, this would make it a lot more difficult. He shot flames at Percy, who rolled out of the way.

"Many people want to kill me for who I am. It's unheard of for a son of Satan to join the exorcists. Many people hold me responsible for what my biological father did!" Rin vented his anger.

Percy was shocked. He did get that his father was the king of Gehenna, he found out through the blue flames, even if Rin hadn't told him. But he was a demigod. Things were different for Rin. If Percy wanted to join the bad side, they would probably welcome him with open arms. He thought the exorcist must've been happy to have Rin in their ranks. But Rin knew better. The exorcist did never really think of any demon as ally, even less of a son of Satan. They didn't care that he had a mind of his own, he was the son of Satan, so they thought he had to be an treacherous, stupid and dangerous demon, and obviously not to be trusted.

Rin slashed Percy's back and a wave of pain erupted within Percy. Golden Ichor started to flow out of the wound, and Rin didn't know what came over him.

"Wha… How…?"

Suddenly, Mephisto appeared next to the judges with a marvellous Poof.

"Looks like it just got interesting" He said.

Percy took some ambrosia out of his pocket and ate it. He didn't need it that much anymore, he had the regenerative powers of a god, but he ate it out of habit. And it tasted divine. The wound healed.

Percy stopped time and pushed Rin against the ground. His secret was out. He had to end it as soon as possible. He started time again and noticed that the judges were baffled. He had his sword against Rin's throat. Rin was still confused.

"How was your blood gold?" He asked.

"Later" Percy said. "Do you surrender?"

"Y-Yes..." Rin said, still confused.

"Then this fight is now over!" the judges announced. "We will now discuss over who has passed the test."

Rin and Percy were teleported to the room Rin woke up in.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Percy asked him. He was pained that his secrets could lead to a situation like this.

Rin sat down. "Tell me."

"I am a god. And so are Nico and Annabeth." Rin was shocked. His mouth hung open in a comically way. Percy told him his story since he was twelve. He told him about camp, about the lightning thief, about Kronos, Gaia and Luke, about Grover, Thalia, Zoë, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna and Annabeth, about his mother, and about the gods. He explained some things about Greek Mythology and he explained the relationship between the Greek and the Roman camp. He explained the main powers and domains of the gods, including himself, Nico and Annabeth. And he explained the similarities btween Rin's situation as a half demon and the half-bloods. At the end, he swore Rin looked less strained and stiff, glad that there were others that were half like him and that he wasn't a failure.

"And if you want to know more, read these books." Percy gave him the full series of 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'Heroes of Olympus'.

Rin didn't know where to start. "I… I'm sorry, Percy." And Percy forgave him. Rin told him his story. He had suffered a lot because of the fact that he was Satan's Son. More than Percy could have guessed. He told Percy of how everyone avoided him when the secret came out, how they were scared of him. He told Percy of his old man, the man he acknowledged as his real father, the man who raised him. He told him about the impure king and the seven wonders of True Cross academy. He told him of Amaimon and Mephisto, and about Shura. At the end Percy felt sorry for Rin. Rin really had a worthless father.

"I'm sorry too" he said. "I should have told everyone. Sorry"

"You're forgiven."

Rin gave Percy a collection of manga-volumes, telling that there was a mangaka that made a manga about him after hearing his story.

Suddenly the judges teleported in the room. "We will now announce the results."

Percy and Rin straightened up.

"You both pass. First, we wanted to pass only Percy, because he won, but after some explanation from-" Mephisto poofed in the room in his usual disturbing way, gaining him a glare from the judges.

"-Mephisto-sama, we decided to let Rin pass too." The judges said. Rin cheered.

"So we pronounce you, Okumura Rin and Jackson Percy, now Knights and Exorcists Lower Second Class. You will now be sent on missions and you are not obliged anymore to attend the cram school. But, taking his knowledge in consideration, we recommend Rin to do so." Rin scowled and Percy laughed at him. "You will also get a week off to prepare yourself and train. After that week is the official promotion ceremony."

Rin and Percy thanked the judges and we were teleported to the old dorm.

"A week off, huh." Rin said. "Super! And I can't wait to see Yukio and tell him I'm a full exorcist now!"

"Hey Rin, calm down, you still aren't a full exorcist until next week's ceremony."

"Damn."

"But Rin..."

"Yeah?"

Percy grinned at him. "Do you want to go to camp?"

**The end. You know: Review when 1. You liked it, 2. You have tips, 3. You have ideas, 4. You have read mistakes or 5. You have questions**

**Starting this Sunday, I will be gone for till next week's Friday, and starting next week's Friday, I will be gone to Rome for a week, so I won't be updating in a while. But after that, I will be free for a week, so I will be updating a lot. **

**-Update: Hya, I'm back from Rome, it was great! New chapter will be out soon. But I have updated the old chapters and tried to fix some mistakes in the storyline. Enjoy!-**

**Sneak Peak:**

**Next chapter, Percy takes Rin to camp. But when Amaimon ends up at camp too, what will happen?**

**Until next time!**

**No.311**


	6. Camp

**Hey there, No.311 here, with a new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to DreamweaverAki, Jenyla, noaseg31 and tbcassie, who decided to follow the story, RinzlerIsTron, DreamweaverAki, thesecrethunter and noaseg31, who favorited the story, and noaseg31, who wrote the third review. Thank you! And don't worry, English isn't my native either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or BE.**

* * *

Percy knew that he wasn't supposed to take Rin to camp, it didn't fit in the mission well, but he owed him at least that much. Besides, the looks he got from Nico, who hadn't gotten a week of, were hilarious and Annabeth agreed staying here for research while he went to check up camp. Even the cram school students supported the plan of taking Rin on a vacation. (Of course they didn't know where to.) But why they did, Percy didn't know. Mephisto found the idea… amusing. So he had to be careful. If Mephisto found something amusing, it could end up with another fight between Rin and him. But Rin wasn't as careful with Mephisto as he was. He didn't like Mephisto, and he didn't put that opinion under chairs. But Mephisto didn't mind.

After pranking Nico's bed, Percy went to the designated spot. Percy was quite happy with the prank, it involved shaving cream, a water balloon, and multiple pillows. He grinned. He walked around the corners and saw Rin.

"You're pretty early."

"Yeah. When I woke up, my bags were already packed for some reason. I swear it was Yukio, but he denied doing it."

Percy laughed. What's the point of denying, if there was nobody else who could've done it? Unless…

"Hey Rin, have you checked your baggage?"

"Yeah, but nothing was missing."

"And there was nothing that didn't belong there?"

"Nah." Rin did know that Mephisto took every opportunity of pranking him or kidnapping him to play games, so he was always prepared.

The plane arrived.

"Hey Percy, you're a god. couldn't you just teleport us to the camp?"

"No. I haven't been there since I became a god, so I can't. I will be able to teleport us back."

So they stepped in the plane. Of course Percy's permission for air travel was still valid. But the flight was a bit boring. So when they arrived at half-blood hill, Percy was happy. They walked to the border, towards the gigantic pine tree. But when they came there, only Percy could cross the border, and when Rin touched it, alarms blared.

"Styx" Percy swore under his breath. He should have anticipated this. Within five minutes, a small army with Chiron in front had gathered at the bottom of the hill, weapons drawn. Rin was still half-demon, even if the demon in question was the god of Gehenna, so of course the barrier would react on him. Chiron saw him and came forward.

"Percy, good to see you again. I heard you're a god now."

Percy nodded and Chiron kneeled. Percy didn't like that.

"Please don't bow, you're my teacher. And please don't say lord." Percy saw the camp as a kind of home, and the last thing he wanted were campers who bowed to him whenever they saw him. It made him feel uneasy.

"And Chiron. About the alarm…"

"Yes, yes we will deal with the monster. It has to be pretty powerful, for the alarm to react."

"No, actually it reacted on my guest." Chiron went to look outside the border. He came back with Rin.

"You mean this young one?"

"Yes, thanks Chiron."

Chiron turned to the campers. "Campers, false alarm!"

The campers went away, a few Ares campers were visually disappointed. Chiron turned back to Percy.

"There has to be something, otherwise the alarm wouldn't react."

Percy looked at Rin, who also looked pretty uneasy with revealing his heritage. It hadn't brought him much good things in his life.

"But if you don't want to, you don't have to tell me."

But Rin was determined. There was no place for secrets in his life anymore.

"I'm Okumura Rin, Son of Satan, god of Gehenna and king of demons. I am half demon."

Chiron looked at Percy and chuckled. "I can see why you brought him here, Percy. He may stay as long as he wants. I will have a bed made ready at the Big House. As you are a god, Percy, I have to announce you." Percy wanted to protest, but before he could do so, Hermes appeared.

"Hey Percy, good to see you. And who is your friend?"

"I'm Okumura Rin, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rin. Hey Percy…"

Percy turned to Hermes.

"You are wanted at a meeting. Zeus wants to talk to you."

Here it comes, Percy thought. Zeus probably wouldn't like his action of bringing Rin to camp.

"Well, I'm off, gathering the other gods!" Hermes disappeared with a flash. Rin suddenly realised something. He felt in his pockets.

"My wallet!"

Percy laughed. "That's Hermes for you! God of thieves, trading messenger of the gods."

"But seriously, I want it back! There's some pretty important stuff in there, and he also took my keys!" Blue flames danced on his head. Rin was pretty mad that he was mugged on the first occasion. Percy still found it funny.

"I think he just wanted to prank you. What would a god do with money. I will ask him when I see him over a while. But I'm going now. Chiron, can you fill him in about camp?"

"Of course."

"Then I will be going." And Percy flashed away.

Rin looked at Chiron. "So, you're a…" Rin had never been interested in mythology.

"A centaur, youngling, a centaur." This was going to take a while.

* * *

In Rin's side pocket of his bag, Amaimon was stuffing himself with sweets in his hamster form. When Rin checked his baggage, Amaimon had hid under the sweets, and acted like he wasn't alive. Luckily, Rin wasn't too awake at the time, and he had never seen his hamster form before. So he went unnoticed. And now he'd gotten into this _camp_. Mephisto was bored with the last developments in his game, and told him he could go and play for a while. He had also given Amaimon a rare lollipop. Amaimon looked forward to the concept of playing. After a while, he was discovered by Rin and a horse-man. Rin had thought he missed something about the hamster, but he couldn't remember what, so they had placed the hamster Amaimon into a hamster cage with a wheel. Being playful, Amaimon went to play on the wheel, but soon he was bored. I know what I shall play next, but how, he thought. And he started to form a simple plan with much destruction. He was going to have fun. Lots of fun.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Zeus yelled at him.

"Well, in a way, he is a half-blood, and I owed him at least that much, after getting him into a death match…" Percy tried to calm the situation. But Zeus still didn't like it.

"You still shouldn't have taken him to camp."

"Why not. He would have found out one way to another. Why not this way, to make clear we're not enemies!"

"I have to agree with him on that" Poseidon said. Several other Olympians nodded.

"But still, what if he was dangerous?" Zeus asked.

"He isn't dangerous. He is on our side in the war against demons." Percy was a little mad. He had read the manga volumes, after enchanting them to be Ancient Greek. And the story had made it clear that this kind of questions and distrust by his allies had proven to be the biggest problem.

"But…" Zeus saw from the other Olympians that he clearly had lost this discussion. So, to retain his dignity, he had to give up. "Okay then. Tell us, what have you found on your research."

"Well, to start with, the exorcists' methods are highly effective, and maybe we could benefit from them. They also have rankings, but that's not important. They do have various magic items and recite passages from the bible as attacking spells. Belonging to the more important magic items are the keys. They can warp you to different places, and if we were to start making them we could give them to demigods to help them with quests without interfering directly. Also I have found information about Gehenna, depicting types of demons, a bit about the ruling class, and about their 'god' Satan. Annabeth has it organized in a document which she will send soon."

"From this information, I could say the quest is a great success." Zeus said "But I will have to ask you to stay there some longer. There is a chance that opportunities will arise."

Percy nodded. "We will, lord Zeus."

"Then we will now shift to another matter entirely, Perseus, you are excused. But we would like it if you could go back to camp now, to watch and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"But before I go…" Percy went to the throne of Hermes, "Lord Hermes, can you please give Rin's wallet and keys back?"

Hermes looked in his pockets, and took out a wallet with keys with a surprised look. He gave it back while blushing, muttering "… I didn't even know. Must be my domain…" as excuse.

Percy thanked them and flashed back to camp. He was interested in what they were going to discuss, but Zeus was right for once. If things were to go wrong they were in deep trouble with the exorcists and probably with Satan too.

He flashed right into the dining pavilion, on top of some Ares camper's food.

"HEY, WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO…" then the camper realised that Percy would probably be a god. He looked up to see which god it was, but when he recognised Percy, he went silent. Percy was famous, some sort of a legend. And he had just insulted him.

"Oh, sorry." Percy went down from the table and went to Chiron. He greeted Percy and clopped his hoof on the table.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone went silent.

"Tonight, we have the company of a god!" Chiron looked at Percy proudly. The campers looked as well. Then the murmuring began.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"No way!"

"…the one who…"

Percy coughed a few times and everybody went silent again.

"Well, as some of you know, I'm Percy…" More murmuring "the new god of Time, Tranquility, Adventure and minor Water and Sound."

The murmurings increased, but Percy tapped from his Sound and Tranquility domain, and everyone went silent.

"We also have another guest." Chiron continued " Rin Okumura from the True Cross Academy."

"How do you mean 'guest'? Isn't he a demigod?"

Chiron looked at Rin, who nodded.

"No, he is an exorcist from the True Cross order. He is not a demigod."

But one smart camper put 2+2 together. "But why did the alarm go off then. There haven't been any monsters today, and when it went off, you were the only ones in sight."

Percy sighed. Athena campers… He missed Annabeth… Pizza… Stupid ADHD, he thought and concentrated again. He looked at Rin, who cleared his throat.

"I'm actually the Son of Satan, God of the demons and Gehenna. I'm half demon." Immediately, some campers began fidgeting, and shooting nervous glances at Rin.

"But," Chiron said, "Rin is on the exorcists side. He has proven himself to Percy and the gods trust him. Also, he is our guest, and at least I wish to leave a good impression from this camp. So treat him with respect." The campers expressions visibly eased.

"I have some other things to announce too. Tonight, like you all know, Capture the Flag will be held. I also want to know who decorated the Ares cabin with blue paint…" but Percy didn't listen anymore. He was starving. So when Chiron was done he immediately summoned food, and picked up his plate, before gesturing Rin to do the same with his plate. "It's a custom. You have to sacrifice some food to the gods."

"But I don't know most of the gods' names."

"Then just say, to the gods."

And he sacrificed some of his food, along with Rin. After that they attacked their food.

* * *

The Red and the Blue team had readied themselves for the battle. Percy would have loved to compete, but he wasn't allowed, because his Time and Tranquillity domain would make the game too easy. Being a god automatically meant you were the ultimate way to cheat. He had protested, because Artemis was always competing when the hunters came to camp, but in the end, he still had to refrain himself from doing anything. On the more positive side, he was allowed to follow one team to watch, as long as he did nothing. He joined Rin's team, to keep an eye out for him.

Rin was pretty thrilled. If only the True Cross organised games like this. Maybe he could ask Mephisto to do it. This game fitted right in Mephisto's personality. Other than a red headband, he wore no extra armour. He was told to hold back in his flame powers a bit, cause a massive forest fire was not welcomed. But still, he was thrilled. A conch horn sounded and the battle begun. He unsheathed Kurikara, and transformed into his demon side. A few campers whimpered when they saw him. Bet they are new in this camp, Rin thought. Just then, a camper flew out of the bushes. No literally, he flew out of the bushes. It was a kid with winged shoes. Rin thought it was pretty awesome. But he changed his mind when the kid almost stabbed him with a spear. He slashed the spear, but for some reason, the spear wasn't made of wood, so it didn't break of immediately. But they fire still eroded the metal, and the spear broke in two after a few seconds. Beads of sweat were visible on the kids face. But Rin grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Another kid came charging, but Rin knocked him unconscious whit the hilt of his katana. He then met another camper. From his stance, Rin analysed that this had to be a more experienced camper. And swords clashed. Rin succeeded in gaining the upper hand, although just barely. Then a scream was heard. A heart-wrenching scream. The camper looked up ran to the source. Rin followed. Coming closer, Rin realised that there was something wrong with the trees. Multiple trees were leaning on other trees, and multiple nymphs sat crying beside them. They looked weaker than when Chiron showed him around. He sensed something was terribly wrong. That sense strengthened when he heard the voice of his irritating older brother.

* * *

Percy was busy watching the game (you don't know half of how tiring effective watching was), when he heard a lot of noise from deep in the forest. He heard laughing, taunts and sounds belonging to a fighting scene, so of course he went to get a look. When he came closer, he also saw flashes of blue. He picked up the pace. If Rin was using his flames that much, heck, if anyone was using power that much, there was bound to be trouble.

"You've become boooring, li'l bro! Why don't I snap…" another flash of blue and a roar of frustration.

"Did I make you angryyyy? Come and get meeeee…"

Then Percy entered the clearing. It was a mess. And that was an understatement. It looked like the earth had square-like acne, with squares of earth on different levels than normal and the fact that the ground was scorched. Rin was slashing at his enemy, which could only be described as a psychopath. Percy had no idea who he was, until Percy realised that he was probably a demon king, as he called Rin li'l bro. But which one? Rin saw Percy and pointed with a pained look at some… Campers! Percy became mad. Whoever this demon was, he had just. Attacked. Camp. He flashed the campers away and made a barrier. This demon was going down. He clicked his pen and his trusty sword sprang out. He activated his time powers, and the demon was frozen. He went to the demon, and proceeded to slash him, but the demon wasn't there anymore.

"Toooo baaad!" He laughed like crazy. Percy was puzzled, only Mepphy could take him out of stopped time… But above him floated a couch. Percy scolded himself, there was no way that Mephisto would miss this type of entertainment…

Percy evaded the demon's attack, and rolled to the side. He then shot a beam to the demon. The demon stood still, looking around in an easy way. But then he turned around with a look on his face that would make whatever god that ruled about boredness proud.

"This is boo-ring. Maybe someone else is fun…" Rin's eyes went big, and stabbed him in the side.

"Oh? So you want to play on?" He grinned like a maniac, and attacked Rin again. Suddenly something else roared. Percy heard the conch horn and knew it was a monster attack. The demon was suddenly excited, and escaped to go to the sound. Rin ran after it. But Percy decided to solve something else first. He summoned water and shot himself in the air. When Mepphy was in sight, he shot a tranquillity beam at him, and the couch fell to the earth. Percy went to Mephisto and held him in a position he couldn't escape from.

"You know, you can't beat me. But if you want to try…"

"No, I don't want to. But I bet you were enjoying yourself up there."

"Yes, Rin is quite fun to watch, if I may say so."

"Do you want to give an edge to this ...entertainment of yours?"

"Go on…"

"I want to make a bet. If we can defeat all the monsters and fend of the demon you sent at the same time, you will take back that demon of yours. And no sending in more demons and monsters."

"And else?"

"You will get to see the end of this camp."

Now Mephisto wasn't an idiot. He knew that if they failed in beating Amaimon and the monsters, he would see the camp being destroyed anyway, but Mephisto craved for entertainment. If soldiers knew the end was in sight, they would fight more fierce and more reckless. And more entertainingly. And Mephisto knew that this was an enormous group of monsters.

"But if you lose, Mr. Jackson, I will see to a fitting punishment. And as an extra condition, I will block your powers and you won't be able to change in your godly form."

"Agreed."

And the deal was made. Percy hurried to the fighting, while Mephisto got his couch back in the air. This was going to be so much fun.

When Percy came at the battlefield he saw that it was an enormous army, consisting of 4 drakons, empousai, dracaenae, other monsters, a siren even. He also saw multiple demons aiding them, many of which belonged to Samael's domain. Damn you, Mephisto, Percy thought. But there were no demon kings, and one of the drakons was already very weak, so it was manageable. Percy joined the fray. He was immediately spotted by the dragon, and he had to dodge an incoming flamethrower. He ran to the dragon, killing some empousai in the process, and jumped on the dragons back. He sliced of his neck and the body turned to dust. But the head was still alive, and it tried to bite him to death. But Percy was now in full Battle-Mode so he just stabbed the dragon in his eyes. It vaporised instantly. He searched for Rin, and fought his way to him when he spotted him.

"Rin, I struck a deal with Mepphy…"

"Reeaal smart."

"Yeah, I know, but if we can kill all the monsters, Mephisto will take the demon away."

"You mean Amaimon?"

"You know, the one that attacked you. So do your best to keep him away from the others. I'll cover you."

And they started fighting again. Every time Amaimon came close, Rin would fight him of, and every time another demon or monster came to Rin, Percy would slaughter it. But then the drakon came.

"Rin, we have trouble."

But Rin was busy with Amaimon, and Percy realised that the drakon was going to breathe fire at Rin. And then Percy had an idea. For real. The exact moment the dragon began breathing fire at Rin, Percy yanked him away, and Amaimon was fried by the attack. For a moment, Percy was afraid that it wouldn't work, and that he had to beat it. If he had to, Rin wouldn't be covered for other demons or monsters. But Amaimon looked at the drakon with childlike surprise.

"Do _you _want to play too?"

In a flash, Amaimon was by the drakon, killing it by piercing it with multiple strikes from below. Percy was glad he wasn't a gigantic four-legged beast.

"Shame…" And he started "playing" with Rin again. The battle went on. After a while, a cheer was heard from the campers. The last drakon was taken down. The monsters began to flee, trampling the demons while they did so. Slicing his sword through the last empousa, Percy stopped fighting. Then Mephisto came down.

"Amaimon, they can't play anymore."

"Aw, but I was just getting started…"

"Yes, but I'm going to take you back with me."

"Will I get a lollipop?"

"Yeah, you will."

Mephisto grinned. "And you, Mr. Jackson, well done. I suppose you won this bet."

Percy high-fived Rin.

"But I didn't say I would de-block your powers. For this performance, I will De-Block your Adventure domain and your basic god powers, as well as your form. But if you want to have the rest back… Come to my office when you're back at the True Cross."

Percy stared at Mephisto with his best I-hope-you're-kidding glare.

"So, Auf Wiedersehen!" Mephisto said, and he poofed away.

When Percy looked next to him, Rin was laughing his head off.

"If it is like that time you were caught by Mephisto, I wanna see!"

"Stop. Laughing." Percy's threatening was at his best. Rin stopped laughing.

Percy and Rin went back to the camp. Percy didn't really look forward to dealing with Mephisto again, but he was glad that he would be able to at least teleport back to the True Cross Academy. The walk to camp wasn't long, and when they came there, Percy was surprised to see Jason and Reyna. Percy walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Percy called out.

"We're here with trouble." Reyna said.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Your camp got attacked too?" Jason said.

"Yes." Percy was serious again.

"Did you notice anything strange?"

"Well, there were four drakons…" Normally, it was rare if you met one drakon.

"That's exactly it. At our camp we were attacked by hordes of hyperboreans, and they're too dumb to attack so organised. So we think someone organises the monsters again."

**The end. You liked it? I'm sorry if anyone is bothered by the ending, but hey, this is the longest chapter till now. And you know: Review if you: 1. Liked it. 2. Have Ideas. 3. Have questions, 4. You have tips, and 5. You've seen mistakes. If you have constructive criticism or if you don't like a a part of it, tell me, I appreciate it if you do. Thanks for reading. (I'm talking about the chapter, not about te story. There will be more chapters.)**

**No.311**


	7. Li'l Blue

**Hey, No.311 here. I'm sorry I didn't upload in the vacation, I didn't have inspiration enough to write another chapter (writer's block?). But I have succeeded! Warning: This chapter comes close to a filler chapter. If you expect something, expect some longer. Next chapter, They're gonna be made exorcists.**

**The chapter is dedicated to Reiineii and Nightwingluver, who follow the story as of after chapter 6, and again for Nightwingluver, who favorited the story too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or BE**

**Enjoy!**

He had thought about it many times. Sitting down, he did it again. It had been yesterday that he had gotten a visit. But for some reason, the voice of the visitor was still in his head.

_But you must be considering it at least, _the voice mused.

He couldn't deny he had been considering it. And the outcome would be positive for him. And still he didn't want it.

_Why?_

But he didn't know. He knew it was on the slip of his tongue, but he didn't know. He had discussed this with the others. They were enthusiastic of the plan. If it worked, a world of new opportunities would open for them. He grinned. And he knew that they deserved it, after living in this hell-hole since the beginning. But why couldn't he just agree, just help the being that begged him to?

But then he realised. It meant that he had to destroy the world his son loved, and that would destroy any chance to get his son by his side. His son, that he had watched growing up since the day he was born. Even now, a special orb floated beside him, projecting a camp in war-mode. Of course, he wanted to fight the humans that denied him and his demons a place under the sun, a place to have fun to their hearts content. But he at least wanted it to do with his son at his side. Even his twin brother started to show his heritage, albeit only a little bit, and that made him his son too.

_But we have already discussed this, my friend. We will guarantee your sons to be spared. So why are you doubting?_

But things weren't that simple. He knew that his son wouldn't be the same if he only got him after rebuilding the world. He knew that if he wanted his son to be truly his, he had to get his son to bond with him, and see the unfairness of the situation, before he destroyed the world. And besides, if he would only get his son after the rebuilding of the world, then he wouldn't be able to fight humans with his sons.

_So do we have a deal then? It would be fairly easy for us to get your sons to Gehenna. Then after that you will help us rebuilding the world._

He thought about it. It would solve his problems, so why not? Still, it wouldn't be easy to convince his sons. Especially his younger son. But he would manage.

**Deal,** he thought. But now, he had to rule. He shut out all of his emotions, smirked, and donned the invisible mask that made him "Satan".

* * *

"So, to sum it up: Camp Jupiter has been attacked by Hyperboreans. Camp Half-Blood has been attacked by multiple monsters, four drakons and one dragon included. The monsters are getting stronger altogether too, and the monsters confined in the underworld are stirring. I think this is indeed reason enough to assume that someone is commanding the monsters again. Everybody in favour?" The new goddess of Authority, Leadership, Rule, Strength and minor War told the others.

Everybody's hand shot up. They were actually a bit ashamed of themselves, as they had been discussing for more than an hour and they hadn't thought of anything to solve the situation yet.

"Does any of you have an idea who it can be?"

"I think it's safe to rule Kronos out. Kronos isn't stupid, and he knows that at least Percy, as the god of Adventure, is allowed to beat him." The new god of Electricity, Lightning and Wind said.

"But if Kronos teamed up with anyone, he would be cocky enough to think he'd stand a chance."

"But…"

Percy walked away with the excuse of 'bathroom', even if it got him sceptical looks from everyone, as gods don't need to relieve themselves. The food they ate was converted into power, and the power was converted into anything the immortal body needed. Anything that wasn't needed was converted into power again and strengthened him.

But he was fed up with this war council. The only thing they were all agreeing with, was that there was a threat. However, there was no clue of who it was, and that meant there was no progress at all. And he had other things to worry about. Like how he would get his powers back. Stupid Mephisto.

He went to the lake. It had been a while since he saw his parents too. He was getting a bit homesick. He sat down, thinking about who it could be. But there were too many possibilities. Kronos, Kronos and Gaia, Gaia and Primordials, Gaia and Giants, Primordials and Kronos, Kronos and Giants, Primordials and Giants, Primordials with Gaia and Giants, Kronos with Gaia and Giants, Kronos with… just too much possibilities. For all they knew, It could even be a rebellion of monsters. After a while, he sighed, and went back to the council, knowing that he was needed there.

After a few days they had finally thought some things up. For one: Percy would go back to the academy with Rin, as demons were in the invasion as well. Two: The gods would be visiting some primordials to see if they knew something. Three: A party would be sent from New Rome to check on mount Othrys. Four: Multiple parties would be sent to search for sentient monsters, interrogating and beating them.

Percy wasn't disappointed, mainly because they allowed him to go to his mom before he had to go back to the academy. After all, the exorcist ceremony was not scheduled for another two days. Rin had also had a good week, except for that time when they became particularly interested in his tail. That was pretty painful. And not only for him.

They met up by the barrier after Percy had said his good-byes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Remember to say hi to Nico and Annabeth."

Percy took Rin's hand, and he teleported Rin to his dorm. There they said good bye, and Percy teleported back to camp, to go to his mom.

* * *

After Rin had parted ways with Percy, he went to his room, thrilled to see Yukio again. He still hadn't rubbed his soon-to-be exorcist status in his face. He was going to enjoy that. And he had missed the others too. Especially Kuro. He would have taken him with him if he could, but taking a demon to an anti-monsters camp isn't such a smart move. While walking, he saw Yukio.

"Hey Yukio!" he called out to him, but Yukio didn't answer. That's weird, Rin thought. He had been gone for a week, and Yukio seemed not to care that he had returned. But… Rin thought, maybe there is something going on! Thrilled by the thought of that something, he followed Yukio. After a while, Yukio went in their room, and Rin peered in the door. Yukio was busy with something Rin couldn't see. Suddenly, Rin got an idea. Instead of Yukio surprising him, he would 'surprise' Yukio. A devilish grin spread on his face, and he went to get Kuro.

A cat and a fiery boy crept to the open door. They were thrilled. It was not every day that one got the chance to scare Mr. Always-On-Guard. But this time it was possible. Yukio was now sleeping on his bed. Rin signalled Kuro, it was action time. Kuro grew in size. Then they burst through the door. Yukio tumbled out of his bed. Rin and Kuro rolled over the ground, laughing. Yukio sat up, and looked at Rin.

"So, I take that as a sign that you're back."

Rin didn't stop laughing. Yukio's glasses were broken, cracks running through the glass, and they seemed to form a smiley. But the laughing stopped as soon as another Yukio arrived.

'Dammit!' Rin thought. 'I knew it was too good to be true.'

'_No you didn't'_ Kuro meowed. Rin glared at Kuro.

Yukio pulled his guns and Rin unsheathed his sword. Even Rin knew that when a demon succeeded in infiltrating the True Cross Cram School Dorm and impersonating an exorcist, it had to be powerful.

A crack showed on 'Yukio's' forehead as the skin came off, and melted on the floor. It would be an understatement to say that it was disgusting. A young boy, blue hair and and blue eyes, looked up at them. Rin and Yukio stared back.

'This is bad' Yukio thought 'He isn't doing anything… A demon that takes such risks and with such power is bound to do something at least.' He thought about which demon it could be. 'Blue isn't gonna get me anywhere, as the trademark colour of Satan is blue, and I think that many demons must be blue too, to follow the example of Satan… He is pretty young… Although this doesn't mean it is his real age, as he was me just now… But I haven't seen anyone by that appearance before, and there must be something with it…' But he couldn't find the answer.

"Say…" Rin and Yukio flinched at the sudden word and readied themselves.

"Do you perhaps have some cookies?"

The elder twin was surprised, but the younger twin gripped his gun tighter and thought 'It must be a trap!'

"I don't trust you." He told the demon.

"Awww, so you don't have cookies?"

"Well actually, we do. They're in the…" Rin said, but he was stopped when Yukio stepped on his tail. He shot Yukio a glare, who shot him a glare back.

"Not now, Rin!"

_Can I have a cookie?_ Yukio flinched. For some reason he was hearing Kuro too.

"Yeah, Kuro, you can have one." Kuro slipped into the cupboard, and much happy meowing was heard.

"No Fair! Why can't I have cookies?"

"First we want to know what you're doing here._ Then _we can talk about cookies."

"First the cookies?"

"NO."

"Okay, okay, dad sent me here to get you two to the palace."

"You mean Satan."

The little guy snorted. "Who else."

Rin couldn't believe that Satan was still trying to get him to Gehenna. He had to prevent casualties at all cost, because last time, his old man was killed, and he didn't want something like that again.

"Well, you can tell him that he'll never get us there alive."

"That's a shame… Now what am I gonna dooo…"

"… How do you mean?"

"Well, I was asked to stay with you until you would come along."

Rin stood up and left the room. He had to take a walk. First he discovered that Greek gods were real, and then he was burdened by his father to babysit his brother. The walk was short, but it didn't calm him down. The gods thing he could handle, but he was still in denial over his babysitting status. He walked back into the room, where he saw that it really happened. He took the cookies, and gave them to the little demon.

"Here are the cookies, you can stay with us for now."

Yukio looked at Rin in absolute horror. "What?!"

"He is much too dangerous to be let loose, the only solution is that we keep him here." On the outside Rin was calm, but on the inside he had moved on to the anger fase. He crashed on his bed, and refused to move from there.

Yukio was astounded by Rin's quick thinking. He hadn't thought of it. Which was odd, as normally it was the other way round. But when Rin crashed on his bed he knew that he too, didn't like it. He sighed and went to report.

* * *

After Percy had come back from his mom, he visited Annabeth and Nico. They had to be told what happened, and Percy also wanted to see them. When he opened the door, however, he was pranked by a vengeful Nico.

"Soooooo..." said Nico, grinning at Percy's hair, now filled with whipping cream and cola. "How was camp?"

"We were attacked."

Annabeth turned from the book she was reading.

"By whom."

"An army of monsters including four drakons and Amaimon."

"That's not normal."

"No it isn't. Camp Jupiter was attacked by highly organised Hyperboreans."

"Do you know who did this?"

"No, but as there were demons by the monsters, and a lot of them too, we think that Satan may have something to do with it."

"That's not good."

"No. Did anything happen here?"

"Not really. But I expect something to happen on the ceremony."

"We have to be prepared then."

"Oh, and another thing, Mephisto... tricked me out of my powers."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah Perce, that's pretty stupid."

"Hey, hey, I had to. I don't know if we could have beaten Amaimon, while we were attacked by the monster army. We only held him back."

"Allright. At least you can get them back."

"But the sooner the better, Percy. You don't know what Mephisto could be planning."

"Okay, I'm on my way then." Percy stood up and went to Mephisto.

* * *

Mephisto was happy to see Percy. The last time he had swindled people had been some time ago, and it was always funny to force the victims to do things to get their belongings back. He simply _loved _it. He was thinking of more horrible torture when Percy walked into his office.

"Haben Sie never heard of gently knocking on the door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know why I am here, and let's get on with it, because the sooner the better." He grumbled. He was clearly not happy.

"But why should I give them back?"

"I have your pink controller." In a flash, he picked it up and crushed it. He was surprised, for he only wanted to crush it a little bit. He made a mental note to never underestimate his god-strenght again. But he had to improvise. "He picked up the second pink controller.

"If you don't want the same to happen to this one, you'd better give my powers back."

"How _could_ you! Alright, alright. I'll let you do something to get them back."

"How do you mean?"

"You didn't really think I would _jus__t_ give them back, nein?" An evil smile formed on his face.

'Oh Styx' Percy thought.

It was even worse than the first 'punishment'.

* * *

Rin was awakened by Percy, who, powers intact, wasn't in such a good mood.

"Who. Is. This?" Percy turned around and Rin saw that the little demon was now attached to Percy's back. He tried to take him off, but he wouldn't let go. At last he stopped trying. He explained the situation to Percy.

"So you're saying that I have got a _demon king_ on my _back_?"

"I would prepare cookies if I were you."

**The end. You liked it? Only a few things to say, and one of them is that this story isn't over yet! There will be more chapters. Review if: 1. You liked it, 2: You have Ideas. 3. You have questions, 4. You have tips, 5. You've seen mistakes, or 6. You have constructive criticism. That's all, until next time!**

**No.311**


	8. The Ceremony

**Hey there! No.311 here, with a new chapter! And a long one! Let's get started, but before we do:**

**This chapter is dedicated to SumerSnow, who began following the story, favorited it, and wrote the 4th review! It's also for the person who named the 5th review SkittleZzz! Thank you very much! Me grateful!**

**Second: I do not own the PJO series, the HoO series, or BE. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction.**

**Third: I have this song in my head, so if you guess it correctly, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. A piece of the lyrics: "I dream… SUITS! I see… SUITS!"**

**And now!...The chapter!**

Gods didn't need to sleep, and they never got dreams, as the one causing the dreams was a god too. But nevertheless, Percy liked to sleep. And the best thing was that he would never be bothered again with the fact that he wasn't a morning person now that he was a god. Now he just woke up feeling pleasant. Normally, at least.

This time, he awoke with a feeling of nervousness. When he opened his eyes, he was startled out of his bed by the face of a blue haired kid. While lying on the ground he was eye-ing the kid warily, but then he remembered what happened the day before. The kid, nicknamed Li'l Blue or Blue for short (he didn't want to give his name), was in his room because Rin and Yukio couldn't get him of Percy. He was now happily munching on cookies, with an innocent look on his face. Percy sighed. They hadn't told the Order yet, but he knew they had to do it before the ceremony today, as this was a major problem. And he would be coming with Rin to do so. As the Son of Satan, it was likely that the Order would try to blame this on Rin. Well, _technically_ he was the cause. But it wasn't his fault. Nico came out of his bed and saw the cookies. He looked at them hungrily, and suddenly one of the cookies disappeared in a flash of black. Shadow-teleportation of objects. Neat. With the cookie now in his mouth, Nico took his clothes and got dressed. After that, he sat down next to the kid, eating his cookie with care. Percy found it funny, he never saw Nico do anything fitting for his age, even if it was just eating cookies. He took out some nectar and ambrosia, and ate his breakfast. He got dressed too, in uniform, and went to look if Annabeth was awake yet.

She wasn't. Percy decided to let her enjoy sleep a little longer, so he just sat down by the table.

"Nico, have you found anything suspicious yet?"

"No, not really. But keep your defences up. I don't think this one" he thumb-pointed at the all-innocent-looking demon king "was the only one sent."

Percy nodded in response. Then they both looked at Li'l Blue.

"What?"

"Were you the only one sent?"

"No, I was allowed to take some demons with me."

"Where are they then?"

"Playing."

"Which kind of playing…" Percy growled.

"You know, scaring humans, playing pranks… What we normally do."

Percy swore in his breath as he stood up and went to look for the demons. Even if Blue didn't understand much about humans, for him to have this little common sense… The last thing he heard from the room was Nico trying to explain Blue why that wasn't allowed.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the demons were finally taken care of and Percy and Rin, who Percy had picked up on the way, went back to Percy's room. Blue just began wailing when he heard that the two snakes were sent back to Gehenna. At least Nico succeeded in teaching him a little. But it was solved when Percy just gave him a cookie. Blue was addicted to cookies. After the cookie, Percy and Rin decided to go and tell the Order of the arrival of Blue. There was only one problem: Would they go to Mephisto, or would they go to someone else. Rin thought about the last time he had a clash with the Order, when the fact that he was Son of Satan was revealed, and he opted to go for Mephisto. Percy, who, having read the entire manga-series, knew why Rin opted for that, and he wanted to go to Mephisto too. While he wanted information on the Opera were the meetings were held, and the hearings, he didn't want to be _in _one of them. So they would go to Mephisto first, and let him do it. Percy turned the key to Mephisto's office in the keyhole, and opened the door. But the only thing he saw was black.

"I am nicht in my office, and I'm not able to tend to visitors at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." _beeeep_

"Oh great…" Percy muttered, he didn't knew that keys also had voicemails.

"Mephiso, it's…"

"Voice detected. Payback initiated. Recorded message: "This is my revenge for my darling Pink Controller, Percy, Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

"I didn't know he was still mad about that."

"Apparently he is."

Suddenly they were standing in the hearing room of the Vatican.

"Well, at least we will be able to tell them now..." Rin whispered. Percy wanted to whisper something back, but he didn't get the chance.

"I, Timote Timowas, demand an explanation!"

Someone coughed, and everyone looked to where it came from, to see who it was. It was Mephisto.

"This is actually of my doing. You see, Percy destroyed my darling Pink Controller, and I want him to face justice."

Timote Timowas rolled his eyes. "He will buy a new one."

"But…"

"No buts, you will buy a new one or face the consequences."

"Okay…" Percy grumbled. It was Mephisto's fault in the first place. He would get revenge on him later.

"Is that all?"

"If I can voice my opinion, Mr. Timowas, I think it's not. You see, me and _him_ (he pointed to Percy) don't like eachother very much. The only thing we agree on is being on the side of the exorcists. So if he would come to me, that would mean that there is a bad situation at hand. Am I right?"

Mephisto was dead on. But after his deal with Percy, Percy wasn't surprised.

"So that would mean, Mephisto, that there is bad news, considering you're right. Is that the case?"

"Yes."

The whole opera-house started mumbling.

"What is the news?"

"Last night, a demon king infiltrated the school, and he refuses to leave."

Timowas looked uncomfortable. "He infiltrated the school?"

"Yes."

"That's not good news. Up until now, there haven't been many demons who did that, but that never ended up well. Mephisto!"

"Yes, mr. Timowas?"

"You're in charge of the school. That means that you have to keep the school demon free. We can't have all eight demon kings invading this place. I will assign a few aria's to help you strengthen the barriers around the school."

"But what will we do about this particular demon king?" one man from the jury asked.

"Let them take care of this!" one other shouted.

"Kill it!" the third spoke.

Chaos ensued. After a few minutes of shouting, talking and muttering, Timowas said "SILENCE!" and everybody stopped.

"We will put up a vote. But before that, do you have something to say on this matter?"

"We do!" Rin said. "He is a demon king, and killing him means that he will take another host and become dangerous. But he acts like a seven-years-old now. Why don't we try to learn him some things?" Rin had finally come to the acceptance stage this morning.

"But he's a demon king!" one shouted.

"So what! I'm Satan's son, and I am raised well! Why can't he be given a chance. Unlike some other demon king here, he is still innocent!"

"Indeed, indeed…" Mephisto chuckled. How Mephisto was able to give off such an unpleasant aura, Percy would never know.

"You have made your point. Now, the vote. Who is in favour of letting them deal with it for themselves?" A lot of hands went up. "Who wants to kill the demon king?" Considerably less hands went up. "Then it is decided. You can do with it what you want. But if you fail, there _will_ be dire consequences. I will assign _you_, god of Time, to help him keep the demon king at bay. Meeting dismissed."

The council went away, and Percy sighed when Mephisto came over.

"Sooooo, when can I expect my pink controller?"

Percy just kept glaring at Mephisto.

"When I find one."

Mephisto knew better than starting a fight with a god in the opera. But he would be annoying Percy to his heart's content when the opportunity came up. He grinned deviously at the thought. Then he turned to Rin.

"Who is this demon king, if I may ask?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't say."

"What did he look like?"

"A blue, young boy. But when I first saw him he looked like Yukio."

"So he can shapeshift."

"Yes, he can."

If Mephisto was correct on who he thought the demon king was, this was going to be _so_ much fun. He bet that Satan sent him away not just for the purpose of getting Rin and Yukio. He would like to see those two try to… ah, raise him. His devious grin only got wider. He poofed away.

Rin gulped. That wasn't a good sign. Mephisto only did that if he wanted to prepare himself for something really fun… in his eyes.

"Uh, Rin, maybe we should go and prepare for the ceremony. It starts in one hour."

"You can't be serious! Sorry Percy, but I have to hurry!" Rin took out one of his keys, a new one, courtesy to the monastery, and opened the door with it. A church was seen on the other side, and Rin scurried through the door and to the little church. Percy was curious, but he had other things to do, so he closed the door, and took out his own key.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in their designated places in the ceremony. It was a great gothic building, like a cathedral of some sort, so it was very spacious. In the middle was a stage, higher than its surroundings, and upon the stage sat Rin, Percy, Annabeth, Arthur the paladin, and some officials. In front of the stage sat Nico, looking highly annoyed because Blue had wrecked their rooms. The gods were also present, in disguise. Athena and Poseidon were bickering about who deserved the title of knight the most, Zeus was talking to Artemis about Thalia, Athena and Hades were talking about the threat and the others were looking around. But in the corner of the room sat two men, one tall and muscular, the other of normal height and normal build.

"So what do you think of Assiah, mr. Satan?"

"It's a shame these bodies last for only a day."

"I agree, but when we have our hands on better material, that will be fixed."

"I certainly hope so."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you proud of your sons?"

"Mixed feelings, actually. It's a shame they choose the opposing side, but it's nice to see that Mephisto and Rin are doing so well. And Amaimon... let him do what he wants."

"You're missing one."

"Yes, but I'm glad he's away. He almost broke the house down, and we have been fixing that for days after. It's good that he has so much power, but I don't want him breaking _my _stuff. Let the humans deal with it."

The muscular man laughed. In his opinion, it was a shame that nobody ever sought out Satan.

A man on the stage went to the middle, and started speaking.

"We are gathered today in the honour of the knighting of three new exorcists. The worthy consist of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Rin Okumura. They have proven themselves to their judges in the twelve-hundred and sixty-ninth Meister exam of the Order of the True Cross on the blessed date of the second of July, this year. May God be with them."

Satan snorted. "I'm here, the Greek gods are here… Is that not enough?" The other man chuckled.

"Let them ascend to the rank of Lower Second Class, to strengthen our forces against those of Satan, to help us complete the task given from above, and to help others in training. Let them be True Cross exorcists! Let them be successful in the smiting of demons, and the helping of mankind…"

"I still think they could also do that without wearing that ridiculous overcoat."

"My thoughts exactly."

"…knighted. Rin Okumura!"

Rin was elbowed awake by Percy, stood up and went to the middle.

* * *

Percy was watching Annabeth getting knighted. The ceremony was going pretty well, no sign of an attack yet. He was on edge when he saw that a real sword was used in the knighting, but nothing went wrong, so he just kept on watching.

"I hereby pronounce you a Lower Second Class exorcist." The audience clapped, and Percy shot a look at the gods. Athena was looking proudly at Annabeth. It was to be expected though. Apollo was listening to the latest Hephai-Pod, Artemis was discussing something with Zeus and Thalia, Hera was scolding Hermes for trying to prank somebody in a ceremony silently, Poseidon was looking at Percy, and Hestia was too. Hades was arguing with Demeter about whether the buffet after the ceremony should contain cereals, Persephone was teasing Nico, Aphrodite and Ares were looking at each other and Leo was tinkering at something next to Hephaistus, who was doing the same. Jason and company except for Leo were looking at the stage. Then Percy was called to the middle. He stood up and strolled to the middle, where he knelt down. The man took the sword and Percy gulped. It was a beautifully ornamented sword, sharp too, and if enemies wanted to attack him, now would be a good time.

"I hereby pronounce you…" The sword touched his shoulder. It was cold at the touch, and he felt the skin on his shoulder dent a bit under the pressure of the sword.

"…Perseus Jackson…" The sword touched his other shoulder. Percy knew that now was the moment of truth, now or never.

"...a Lower Second Class Exorcist." The man touched Percy's head with the sword, and, after a few heart-wrenching milliseconds, took it away. He stood up, and Percy did too, relieved to know that nothing had happened. He was walking to his chair when the gigantic foot crushed the windows. Bob, grown to his full size, smiling happily, stood a the other side. Percy was confused. "Bob?" Bob went inside and run to percy happily, before suddenly picking him up.

The smile transformed into an angry, wicked grin. "It's Iapetus for you."

Percy was in shock. Iapetus had bathed in the river Lethe, and that should make it impossible for him to remember who he was.

"How did you get your memory back?"

"That will remain a mystery to you, demigod, but I have come here for only one thing."

Revenge, Percy thought.

"TO TAKE REVENGE!" He bellowed. Percy rolled his eyes and tried to get Riptide out of his pocket. But Iapetus saw what he tried to do, and flung him into a wall. The wall collapsed on him, and he didn't stand up.

"Percy!" Poseidon stood up in rage, and with him the rest of the Olympians.

* * *

As hell broke loose in the building, Poseidon could only think of three things:

1. It was a titan.

2. The titan had smashed his son against a wall.

3. The titan would go down.

So Poseidon charged Iapetus, not caring about the terrified and shocked people scurrying out of the room as fast as they could. He noticed that the exorcists were trying to help him in defeating Iapetus, which he didn't give them a chance to do. Iapetus was to be beaten by his hand, and his hand alone. He conjured a massive body of water and began to shoot Iapetus with jets. Iapetus was smiling smugly, not yet noticing that he didn't do the smartest of things, beating up Poseidon's son with Poseidon sitting on one of the front rows. That all changed when the first jet of water hit him. It was scalding hot and It burnt a big wound in his chest. The jet was shaped in the form of a trident, so everyone would know that Poseidon shot it. Iapetus roared and took out his spear. He charged, Poseidon made a shield of water, and froze it, the ice shield stopped the spear, but only for a few seconds. Those seconds were all Poseidon needed to stab Iapetus with his trident.

"You want help?" yelled Apollo.

"No, I do this alone." He answered. He glanced backwards to see Apollo and Leo restraining a raging black-blue haired kid with a tail and blue flames covering his body. He figured that, if he said yes, Apollo would have let this kid go to help him. Zeus was gone, to search for more monsters in the sky, and Artemis was too, to help Zeus and look at places he couldn't look. Hades had gone to the Underworld, because Iapetus lived there before he got here, and he wanted to know if there was damage as well as searching for clues. The rest was restraining Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and surprisingly Ares. He was yelling "HE BEAT THE TWERP BEFORE I DID!" and trashing wildly. Of course the rest was outraged too, but they trusted Poseidon to handle this.

Iapetus got himself out of the hold of the trident, and jabbed his spear forward. Poseidon dodged sidewards, and slashed his trident again, only to be blocked by Iapetus. But this was what he hoped for, and he hit Iapetus in the face with a floating mace made of ice. While Iapetus was distracted, he disarmed Iapetus and stabbed him again in the chest. He turned his spear in his enemy's flesh, ad Iapetus howled in pain, as golden Ichor flooded out of the wound. He jerked the trident out of his chest and readied his spear again. Then they started delivering blows fastly, striking whenever and wherever they could. The match was a blur, but Poseidon was on the upper hand, even if he was just barely. After a five minutes match of delivering blows, Poseidon conjured more water and made a tiny tidal wave, big enough to hurt Iapetus severely, but not big enough to destroy the building. If he had wanted to destroy the building, he would have used his earthquakes. Iapetus fell down, and Poseidon held his trident by Iapetus neck.

"Who gave you your memories back?" he asked, or more threatened, Iapetus.

"My memories were given back to me by my leader, the one who will soon overthrow your reign!"

Poseidon was frustrated, but he knew that there were more important things to ask. If someone got a cure to the river Lethe's power, they could give it to the mortals, and because of them remembering all their past lives, chaos would follow.

"How did you get cured?"

"You will never get the answer out of me!" bellowed Iapetus.

"Then I will now cut you to pieces and cast you to the deepest pits of Tartarus!" Poseidon roared, as he lifted the trident to strike.

Just as he wanted to strike, a harsh wind blew through the room, harsher than the harshest wind of Zeus, and it cocooned itself around Iapetus.

"We will meet again, God of the Sea."

And then he was gone.

* * *

When Percy woke up, he was lying in a bed. The sheets were white, the pillow was white, there was a white curtain, and there was something beeping next to him.

"It looks like he is awake." Someone whispered. The curtain slowly opened, and revealed Annabeth, who looked like she had been crying. But now she was beaming.

"He's awake, you can come!"

Nico and Rin showed their face, as well as Thalia and Poseidon. They were all smiling, and Percy realised with a shock that he must have been unconscious. He blamed it on the fact that he was still a bit dizzy.

"How long have I been out?"

"two hours. We healed the wounds with ambrosia and nectar, but we let you sleep for a while after that. However, when you were out, for _some_ reason, everyone that we met was on edge, and a little lifeless and dull." Percy quickly got his Tranquility and Adventure domain back to normal, and suddenly the nurse looked a bit more enthusiastic and rejuvenated. Percy laughed.

He stood up, but he immediately sat down again because of dizziness.

"But what happened?"

"Your dad here went mental on Iapetus and beat him, but then Iapetus was spirited away by some harsh wind. After that, Annabeth was knighted and we went to the buffet." Nico said.

"So you didn't wake me up for the buffet?!"

"Don't worry, we held back some food for you." Poseidon countered.

"No troubles other than this?"

"No, but Poseidon was so mad that Iapetus now has a burn mark in the shape of a trident. We were pretty mad too. Especially Rin." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Rin had to be restrained by Apollo and Leo." Nico chuckled

"Ehm, guys… Who is Rin?" Thalia asked. The rest looked at her awkwardly. They had totally forgotten that Rin was never introduced to Thalia, as she was with the hunters.

"This is Rin," I pointed to Rin "Lower Second Class exorcist, half-demon and Son of Satan."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rin said, and he proceeded by telling his story.

After that, Thalia looked… the same. She took it well, and that was a relief, especially for Rin.

They talked a while about some trivial things, like how the hunters were doing, and such. After some time they left, except for Annabeth. When Percy's dizziness had ended, he stood up and wanted to go out of the room, but before he could go, Annabeth realized that she still had to tell Percy.

"Hey Percy, as you were unconscious, you haven't gotten them yet, but you are meant to get the official exorcists coat, badge, keys and ID. For now, Mephisto has them, but I was asked to ask you to pick them up as soon as possible."

Percy groaned. "Just what I needed. I'm on my way then."

They kissed each other good bye and Percy started walking to Mephisto's office.

**The end. You liked it? Now the ceremony is over, expect some exorcism missions and more of the evil plot. But it will take a while before I update, because I have yet to think of what happens next. And as you all know: You can always tell me when: 1. You liked it, 2. You have Ideas, 3. You have questions, 4. You have tips, 5. You have seen mistakes, or 6. You have constructive criticism. That's all for now, bye!**


	9. First Mission

**Hey there! No.311 here! Here's a new chapter. Dedicated to DreamweaverAki for reviewing and pointing out two mistakes that also made me realize a third one. Also dedicated to IceAbyss1037 (changed your name? My mail said DarkAbyss1037) for favoriting and following my story. Thanks! I had the idea for this chapter a while, but now it's actually here!**

**I don't own BE or PJO.**

**Hope you like it!**

The mission consisted of investigating two incidents in this particular little town in the middle of the desert. They all seemed to revolve around a shack located at the farm, and the possibility of a demon was high. Mephisto (Percy grumbled at the name) had thought it to be a good idea to send two Lower Second Class exorcists on this case as their first mission. Of course it didn't matter that this was actually a Middle First Class mission. Mephisto had also blatantly ignored the others who had willingly signed up for this mission and Nico and Annabeth, who had volunteered to go with them. He even ignored the fact that the area wasn't even in the jurisdiction of the Japanese Branch. Instead, he had captured Nico and Annabeth, so that he could blackmail Percy into doing this mission. Rin was also forced, because if he didn't do it, he would be executed. So they went on this fun mission.

When they first arrived in the town, they were greeted by the mayor, who explained the situation to the two newly knighted exorcists. It had apparently started a few months ago, when the farmer that owned the shack decided to demolish it. The same day he got permission to build something bigger on the ground were the shack stood, he hired a bulldozer to demolish the shack. That evening, the bulldozer was delivered to the farmer (someone else had hired it before him, so he had to wait till the other guy was finished), but the farmer decided to postpone the demolishing to the next day, as it was too dark to see.

When the postman came to deliver the mail that morning, he saw that the house was demolished, while the shack still stood. He went to look for survivors, but the only one he found was the farmer himself, dead, sitting in the driver's seat in the bulldozer with a maniacal grin on his face. The postman went to report this to the mayor, and he sent the police force to the place. But nothing else was found.

So life went on. The shack was left alone and nobody had the guts to rebuild the farm. That was, of course, until some idiot of a salesman sold the ground (which wasn't rightfully his anyways) to a couple from America that wanted to "live the lives of their dreams". They were allowed to build whatever they wanted. Until they were finished, the couple decided on living in a caravan by the ground. There was only one problem: The shack. According to the salesman, the woman had taken an immediate dislike in the shack, and talked her man into breaking down the shack. So the man took his tools, and went to the shack. Later reports from the man stated that the inside was like a normal shack, but rotten and overgrown with moss. The lighting in the shack was purple, which didn't make much sense to the man, but at the time, he hadn't thought much of it. He started with the second floor, working his way down to the ladder, and eventually the outside. After a while, only the front was still standing. Nothing had happened. Until one night, when the man smelled fire, and he went to the outside. The shack was burning, and his wife was standing next to it. The doors were open, making the front of the shack look like some kind of face. His wife was standing perfectly still, looking as the shack burned. He went to stand next to her and asked why she had done this. When she didn't answer, he looked next to him to see that his wife had, instead of her normal face, an unnatural grin and big, black eyes with a purple pupil. It looked the most like a deformed smiley. The man ran. To the town, the town hall, the mayor. He (the mayor) sent some people from the police, to check the damage and retrieve the wife. But she had disappeared.

It was clear to the mayor that this wasn't normal, but luckily, he was acquainted with someone that called himself an exorcist, so he decided to give it a try, and hired them.

They were wished good luck by the mayor, and went to visit the farm.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Demon?" Percy asked.

"Definitely, but which one."

"Let's see, has a haunt, harms anyone with the intent to harm the haunt, can possess people… It doesn't make much sense to me yet."

"Not to me either, and why didn't he harm the man?"

They walked in thought, discussing some options. But neither of them had any idea which demon this could be.

The farm was… not there. Well, it was to be expected, as it was demolished, but the strange thing about that was that the shack was still there, like nothing had ever happened to it. Which was, as Percy and Rin knew, obviously not true.

"Maybe it has turned back time to before the shack was damaged." Rin said.

"Damn Mephisto! Even when he isn't here, he is still trying to make my life as difficult as he can!" Percy grumbled again. The friendship between Percy and Mephisto was now practically non-existent, especially after Mephisto tricked Percy out of his powers.

"Let's just go in. Maybe it wasn't Mephisto at all." Rin grumbled. He didn't like Mephisto too much, and he knew why Percy didn't like Mephisto, but now was just not the time.

He dragged Percy inside. The American had been right. It was a creepy place, it stank, and there was moss everywhere. It reeked so much that Percy and Rin had to go outside again to get some fresh air.

"That was absolutely horrible. How was that man able to stand it?"

"I don't think it was already this bad when the man came here. No-one would have been able to stand this..." Rin said.

"Well, I can think of some monsters… And maybe some demons…"

"Say, do you have gas masks? Or something to keep the stench out of our noses?" Percy said.

"…No."

After a while Rin got over it. Percy, with his godly-enhanced nose, had it worse, and he didn't stop gasping for breath until they were half-way back on the way to the mayor. Eventually they got there, and the mayor gave them some gas masks. Some time later, readily equipped with gas masks, they were going into the shack again.

They looked around in the shack, but they couldn't really find anything. Rin had already narrowed the possible demons down to one from Astaroth's domain. He already suspected it from the background information, but now, with the stench and the moss and other signs, he was sure of it. There was only one problem. They hadn't found anything that signalled 'demon'. The shack was completely empty. They gave up after a while and went back to where they stayed. There, Rin and Percy began to research.

"Hey Rin…"

"Yeah"

"Did you know there was a demon that likes to possess pillows?"

"No, what does it do? Smack you in the face." Rin chuckled.

"No, it tries to choke you to death when you sleep on it."

The humour drained from Rin's expression. Then he thought of something, and he grinned.

"Sounds like something for Nico."

Percy laughed.

"We have to prank him with that as soon as we get back." Rin said.

"Oh, I've found another one! It's a ghost demon male in a wedding dress that tries to kiss you!"

"Actually, I have met one such demon."

"Oh…"

"Hey, maybe I've found our demon! Ever heard of the Haunted House Demon?"

"The what?"

"It's a demon that possesses houses and other buildings. Then, it tries to scare everything that comes inside, eventually eating them if they stay for longer than four days. It is very protective of his house, and takes precautions when someone wants to demolish it."

"Which domain?"

"They can be from all domains. But I guess ours is from the house of Rot."

"Can they turn back time or undo damage?"

"According to the book they can't, but maybe there is a second demon, and there is no other demon like this."

"How do we draw it out?"

"That's a little difficult. We have to destroy the shack. If we do, the demon will take possession of someone's body and try to punish the ones who did so. Then we have to get it out of the body, and kill it."

"But you have Riptide, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"No it won't. But we probably have to break the shack down on our own, so that nobody will be involved."

"Let's go then, the sooner the better."

* * *

They arrived at the shack, swords ready. They had no time for the slow approach, they were going to slash the shack to shreds.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They started slashing, and by slashing bits and pieces out of the shack, Rin burning it, and Percy drying the wood so that it would burn better, and the shack was down in no time. Literally, because Percy had stopped time to give the demon no chance of fighting back.

When the shack was destroyed, they saw a dark mist disappearing down the streets.

"There is our demon." Percy said.

* * *

He had waited for this moment, and the time was near. Just a little while, and he could return to his daddy. He wanted to go back, he hadn't seen his friends in a while, so when the older demon came with a proposition, he gladly accepted. Then he had followed them here. Here he was welcomed by another demon that was to help him with the task. He was grateful to the older demon, even if he did say he only did it because he was bored.

* * *

As soon as Percy and Rin walked around the corner they saw a horde of dracaenae, ready to attack, and the mayor leading them.

"That was easy." Percy said.

"You can say that alright."

They charged. It was a fierce battle, but it was an one-sided battle. Percy slaughtered monsters, making every movement count. He used water and tranquillity to distract or injure the opponents, then finished them with one blow. Rin just slashed his burning sword through the would-be golden dust.

The mayor was protected by the dracaenae. When the last of the dracaenae was killed, Percy thrusted his sword through the mayor, and vanquished the demon. The mayor lost his consciousness.

"Well done, well done." They heard behind them.

They looked around and groaned. Of course it was Mephisto. Now that he had revealed himself, it was obvious that Mephisto had undone the damage on the shack.

"So it _was_ you!"

"Yes yes, it was me. Aber..."

"Aber what?"

"Aber maybe you should watch your backs."

Suddenly, Percy heard a thump next to him and saw Rin fall. Unconscious. Behind him was Li'l Blue, with a innocent smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" he shouted.

"Was that really a question?" Mephisto chuckled. "For the fun, of course! And because I have to anyway."

Percy felt an immense pain on his head, and everything went black.

* * *

"On whose side are you, Mephisto?" Rin asked with a glare.

They were sitting in the revived shack, courtesy to Mephisto and Blue. Their hands and feet were bound, so they couldn't move.

"The side that is the most entertaining. For now, that side is definitely the exorcists' side. But I will get a lot of entertainment from you if I do it now, so now is the best time, and I have to do it eventually."

Percy and Rin weren't surprised that Blue did this, because for one, he was sent to do this, and for two, if he did this he would be able to go home and play again.

"So we're going to Gehenna. But why did you say 'have to'?" Rin asked.

"Because I was ordered, and now is the most entertaining time to."

"You don't strike me as the type to let yourself be ordered around by Satan."

Mephisto grinned disturbingly at this statement. "Who said the order was from Satan?"

"Whose is it then."

"I'm not going to tell you, but he is pretty powerful."

Percy and Rin glanced at each other. If their enemy was powerful enough to order Mephisto around, there would be trouble.

"Anyways, this will do. And say hello to Yukio when you're there!"

Mephisto threw a ball filled with blue on the ground, and a Gehenna gate formed itself. Blue jumped in. Mephisto went to them, and picked them up with his magic.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" He released his magic and Rin and Percy fell through the gate.

**The end. You liked it? Review if:**

**1. You liked it, **

**2. You have Ideas,**

**3. You have questions, **

**4. You have tips, **

**5. You have seen mistakes, or OOCness, or loose ends,**

**6. You have constructive criticism.**

**Random fact: I think Mephisto is one of the best characters of BE!**

**I'm planning to write a chapter of A Monsters Questions before I do the next chapter, so it may take a while. Till next time!**

**No.311**

* * *

**Update: It's been a while, but know that I've not given up on this story. I have half of it done, and an idea for the other half, but I can't seem to get it on paper. And for multiple reasons (a vacation and a check-up of my laptop which happens to contain the document, nicely timed as well) I can't continue the chapter until I get back from vacation, which is over a week or so.**

**Sorry,**

**No.311**


	10. Gehenna: Red and Blue

**No.311 is back in business. Well, without my trusty laptop, but I decided I couldn't wait any longer. The screen was broken and it was infested with conductive dust that was similar to asbestos (seriously, "asbestos"?). Luckily it wasn't, but it could cause short circuit all the same. So here I am, laptop-less, from my computer and mobile, writing the chapter again, almost from scratch… Luckily I still have the first part with Yukio on the internet!**

**I have more news: I have thought up a possible sequel! Yeah, yeah, it's a bit early, and I'm rushing things, but the idea struck me while being on vacation, and it stuck. It is, however, a crossover with Psyren.**

**Also, I have updated A Monster's Questions, now promoted to official second story, while on vacation! While I had discarded the idea of writing an A Monster's Questions chapter before another Infiltration chapter, I had a really hard time thinking something up. So after having half of the chapter done on my laptop before going on vacation (yeah, THAT laptop), I decided to write a chap for A Monster's Questions while on vacation. So I decided: If I don't know what to do next for Infiltration or possible sequels, I'm going to write another chapter for that story. It's already posted, but it's not edited yet. Still have to do that.**

**Of course, this chapter is also dedicated to people.**

**As first: Killua Zoldyck, the one who wrote six reviews! *applause!* Thank you very much! Thank You! He even followed Infiltration! *applause!* Thank you again!**

**Also give a round for the two other regular reviewers: Noaseg31 and DreamweaverAki! *Applause!* Thank you two very much for following the story closely!**

**Then there are also the other newcomers: Aoi the Exorcist and HikarXRin also favorited Infiltration! *applause!* Thank you!**

**And here it is: The end of the longest Author's Note I ever made! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yukio woke up with a headache and a dry throat. It felt like someone forced sandpaper in his throat and split his brain with an axe. Which could be true, as there was this notorious axe-demon… Anyway, he was in a room, which looked like some kind of royal bed room. He wanted to go and look where he was when he heard someone.

"Hey, ya up?"

Next to him was a boy. He was quite like Blue, same age and everything, but he had red hair and eyes.

"Yes."

"About time. Didn't think being unconscious took that long."

He huffed.

"Did you drug my soup?"

"Whaddaya think, of cours' it was me."

"It tasted weird anyway."

"DID YA JUS' SAY MA SOUP TASTED WEIRD?"

"Uh… no?"

"Oh, then all's fine."

Yukio groaned. Whoever he was, this demon was stupid. Correction: Demon King. It was pretty obvious that this was a demon king, with the intruding in the dorms and an appearance too human for an ordinary demon. He had horns, and a tail, but that was it."

"So, where are we?"

"Gehenna."

"Ah, figures."

"HOW DO YA MEAN FIGURES?!"

"Why else would a demon abduct me?"

"Dunno."

"You see?"

"WHERE SHOULD I SEE?!"

If this was a cartoon, Yukio would now be banging his head at the walls. But Yukio was a civilized young man, and he wouldn't give in to these impulses.

"Can I go and look around?"

"No, dad said I hafta keep an eye on ya. So A think 'e wants me ta keep ya here."

Yukio pushed his glasses further up his nose as a sign of annoyance. This was not going to be fun. Then he got an idea. He smiled a bit.

* * *

Percy woke up with a horrible headache. He was laying on the ground, just next to Rin. Blue was nowhere to be seen. He sat up, and wondered how, and, more importantly, where they were. He couldn't remember, for some reason, what had happened the day before. He lay down again, looking at the trees above him. He was in some kind of forest, that was for sure. But where was it again! Percy gritted his teeth… And facepalmed. He was the god of Time, he could see in the past. Stupid. He proceeded to wake up Rin.

"Hey!" Percy looked up. It was Blue. Percy sighed and wanted to continue trying to wake Rin up. But he didn't. Behind Blue were demons. Lots and lots of demons. Percy sighed again.

He hauled Rin over his shoulder to run away, he couldn't face them alone. Not this many, not in this situation. He had to find a safe spot to awaken Rin. He ran through the forest for a while, and found a safe spot behind a little cliff. He positioned Rin against the cliff, and awakened Rin by conjuring water above him and letting it fall.

Rin, now awake, jumped up, before realizing that nothing was wrong.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was. We are pursued by a lot of demons, and I can't fight them while carrying you."

"Oh, okay." Rin unsheathed Kurikara.

They waited till the demons were close. Then Percy stopped time for the demons, and Rin went to cut them down. After a while Percy couldn't hold it any longer, so he drew Riptide and started cutting down demons too. It took time, but after a while the demons were beaten.

"Remember that I have to punish Blue for this." Percy said. They sat down on a tree trunk, but hastily stood up again when it started growling at them.

"What kind of godsforsaken place is this?" Rin proclaimed.

"So you don't remember either?"

"Uh... No."

Of course, at that exact moment, Blue showed up again.

"No monsters this time, otherwise no cookies." Percy growled at him. Blue looked at Percy, horrified at the thought of not being able to eat cookies, before he turned around.

"Shoo, you can play with the nice men another time." Percy saw at least ten demons hanging their head and walking away.

"Do I still get cookies? Pleeeaaase?"

* * *

A while later Blue was happily munching on cookies in a way that only Blue ever did. But they were his favorite kind, chocolate chip cookies. He watched as Percy and Rin were looking at some sort of weird window. He remembered, but it wouldn't be fun to tell. It would be too easy in his eyes. He got a bit scared when Percy clenched his fists suddenly ("Mephisto..."), but it was very funny that Rin still couldn't believe that they were in Gehenna. If he had rubbed his eyes any more, he would probably go blind.

* * *

This was all Mephisto's fault. Of course it was. This was freaking Mephisto. And when Blue wouldn't tell them where they were, he could almost see Mephisto smirking behind his bureau, saying something like 'I thaught him well'.

They were now walking through the forest, Blue in front, towards the capital, where Satan was. Why? Because Satan was the only being in Gehenna who could produce the Gehenna Gate. And Rin wanted to kick his ass. It was silent, until they reached the edge of the forest.

Before them was a gigantic blue sea with little islands in them.

"Yay! I'm home!" Blue jumped in joy.

"Time to spread fruit!"

Rin and Percy looked at eachother in confusion. Fruit? But they needed Blue, so Rin answered him.

"No, you are going with us to the capital."

"Can I have another cookie then?"

Percy rolled his eyes and gave him another cookie.

"Hey Percy, I think I've figured out who he is" Rin whispered to Percy.

"Tell me."

"Egyn, demon king of water. It explains why he likes you too."

"Figures." At that time, Blue was finished with his cookie. Suddenly, an enormous octopus appeared, and a smile formed on his face.

"Fishie! Nice to see you! Hey, Percy, Rin, this is my pet, Fishie. He's the first demon I made."

Percy was baffled. Demons could be made? But now was not the time.

"Can he bring us to the capital?"

Blue's smile widened. "Of course! Another cookie please."

* * *

Yukio was walking through the hallways of the castle he was confined in. Was. Escaping from the red-haired kid was just too easy. He just told him he really had to go to the toilet. The red-haired kid gave him directions and let him go after Yukio promised multiple times that he would come back after that. Alone. He was free from Red. He ran through the hallways, evading demons on the way, until he came in a large hall without any of them. For some reason all the demons evaded it, but he couldn't quite get his finger on it. Until he saw the blue glow from one of the rooms, of course. He went to listen at the door.

"...fulfill my promises. They're here. Will you keep your part?"

"Of course I will."

"Then why have you summoned me here."

"I have news from my son Samael."

"That traitor?"

"He is no traitor, he is just having fun. He is enjoying himself in Assiah, something I am not able to do. While I envy him, I do not mind."

"And the news?"

"It seems that one of our enemies got into Gehenna with Rin."

"Which one?"

"Perseus Jackson."

The other voice was surprised. "Perseus Jackson? This could be more than I hoped for! A chance to beat the famed Spawn of Poseidon! I look forward to that!"

"Perhaps we can get him to support our cause."

"I doubt you can. I do not doubt your abilities, however, but I am informed that that man is extremely loyal to the gods. I doubt even I can break that loyalty of him. But before we continue this talk, maybe we should welcome our visitor."

Footsteps echoed across the room as Yukio tried to get the Gehenna out of there. But it was still twenty steps to the next corner, and the door was already opening. Suddenly, a hand yanked him in the shadows.

* * *

For the first time ever, Percy was glad to be in Gehenna. The octopus was comfy, Blue was busy and the sea was all around them. They met some ships with humans with strange abilities on the way (Blue: humans are fun, so I let them live here!), and they even found pizza on some weird island.

"Hey Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"How long does this trip take?"

"Two years."

Immideately there were two glares in Blue's direction.

"You're kidding... Right?"

"Nope! Wouldn't be fun if you could cross it in less. Too small, you know! No adventures! No coconuts!"

The two others continued the glare.

"Don't you have anything faster?"

"Fly! Fishie fly!"

The octopus took off at top speed, gaining in height while gaining in speed.

Percy wasn't glad to be in Gehenna. The octopus was bumpy, Blue was hyper and the air was all around them.

* * *

"Nico, how did you get here?!"

"Short version or long version?"

"Short."

"Heard from Mephisto that you were sent here, threathened his pink controller, got the orb, picked up Annabeth, came here, shadowtraveled into the castle."

"His pink controller?" Yukio's eyebrow raised slightly.

"He's obsessed with it."

"And Annabeth?"

"Left her with that Red guy. He's seriously stupid, you know? I only had to ask nicely. No 'who are you' or 'how are you here' questions at all!"

"Yes, he's an idiot."

"Have you found out something?"

"No, only that Satan works together with someone, but... Wait a minute." Yukio pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Why don't we ask Red?"

Nico grinned

* * *

**The end. You liked it? Review if you want to say something or when you see mistakes or have constructive criticism. You lose the overview when writing on a phone. While writing this, I thought up another possible crossover sequel. I have referenced to the fandom in this chapter. Maybe it works out! Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I won't give up on the story, so it will be posted. And this chapter will be edited when I can get my hands on the computer.**

**See ya,**

**No.311**


	11. Gehenna: Holes

**Hey there, I'm back again! Still without a laptop, but some new developments came along and now it's being repaired/replaced for free! And I got my trusty bicycle back too! *Update: I got my laptop back too! Hurray!*  
I don't really have anything else to say, so here are the dedications:  
This chapter is dedicated to DreamerweaverAki, for reviewing and pointing out some important things (answers are written at the end of this author's note for anyone who wants to know) and following Infiltration closely! Thank you!  
It's also dedicated to Killua Zoldyck. I thought it not fair to have reviewed so much and get only one chapter dedicated to you.**

**Next are GwynOfHades13, 28may and Yentamashii, who followed and favorited the story, and everyones kryptonite, who followed it. Thanks!**

**28may has also favorited and followed me as a writer! Thanks so much!  
Last but certainly not least, it's dedicated to the guest-reviewer GabxShadow. Thanks very much for the compliment!  
Now, before we begin, the answers to the Dreamweaver, for anyone that wants to know.  
- Satan doesn't know that Nico and Annabeth are in Gehenna, but he will know as soon as he contacts Mephisto.  
-The guest they were talking about was Yukio. The one Satan was talking to noticed that there was someone behind the door.**

**And now... The chapter!**

* * *

Percy was looking at the ocean. He had nothing else to do, sitting on a giant flying octopus and all, but he was content in staring at the ocean below him. There was not much to see. Since the Pizza island, he noticed that there were a lot of strange island like that. He even saw an island in the clouds! But for a while now, the there were no islands. He sighed. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked at Rin, who looked in front of him. He followed his gaze. It was beautiful. There was a giant mountain with a city on top. A great castle from black marble and stones rose from the midst of the city. Every demon king domain seemed to sprout from that mountain. Egyn's domain sprouted from an enormous waterfall originating from the city. There were also rivers from other domains that flowed to Egyn's domain.  
"We're here!" Blue said.  
They landed Fishie somewhere in a pond in the city, and went to explore the citadel. It was big, perhaps as big as New York, but more majestic. There were no standard flats. Only buildings. Some of them were houses, some of them beautiful, black marble medieval styled buildings. Others were modern. There were no cars or bikes. Little demons ran over the streets, playing. There were also a lot of shops, all in cheerful shades of Brown, blue, black or grey. They walked over the black paved streets, towards the castle. It had some kind of Blue glow, just like the sky.  
"Not what I expected, really." Rin said. "After that meeting with Satan while he possessed my father, I expected some kind of hellhole."  
Percy just nodded. He was distracted by his thoughts of Annabeth. She would want to see it too.

"Speaking of Satan..." he looked beside him and saw to faces turned in the same direction, drooling at the sight of an ice cream vendor.

Percy sighed.

* * *

Yukio and Nico were standing outside the door to where Red was.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They walked through the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YA COME BACK?"

"I _am_ back."

"Oh."

"Oh thank the gods! You're back! Can we go now?" Yukio and Nico looked around to see a very desperate Annabeth.

"Y'all can't go, you hafta stay here, because father told me ta..."

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth was really desperate.

"Yeah, we'll go, but first we have to ask Red something."

Nico looked at Yukio expectantly, while Yukio sighed.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard your father talking to someone, do you know who he is?"

"Uh..." Yukio could almost hear cogs turning in his head. "Father didn't wanna tell me who he was. But when I asked him, he said 'is name was Secret! Weird name huh!"

Annabeth slapped him.

"OW! WHY DIDYA DO THAT?!"

"You're stupid."

"I'M STUPID?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then."

Annabeth slapped him again.

"OW! WHY DIDYA DO THAT?!"

"You're stupid again."

"I'M-"

"SHUT UP!" Nico yelled. "Let's just find out who he is. I think he's Greek, because from what Yukio here said, he called Percy Spawn of Poseidon. Annabeth, do you have any idea?"

"Of course I do, but there are too many options right now, so we have to search for clues. This is probably the same person who gave Iapetus his memory back, and organized the attacks on the camps."

"Let's go then." Yukio said.

* * *

Percy, Rin and Blue stood before the castle. It was even bigger up close, with great wooden doors, and the black marble shone from an unseen source. Of course there was a drawbridge, but the moat was filled with clear blue water. If they didn't have anything better to do, Percy would immediately dive in it. Blue smiled at his home. Rin was examining the torches filled with blue fire.

"Let's go in."

* * *

Nico, Annabeth and Yukio were walking through the castle, discussing about places to look. They had ditched Red easily, and ran away while he happily went to inspect the toilets, so those were out of question, but the rest of the castle wasn't. There were hallways, libraries, kitchens, sickbays, servant's quarters, mysterious rooms, empty rooms, a courtyard (maybe two), rooms with dark fog creeping through a slight opening in the door, bedrooms (twenty of them at least), more kitchens, a throne room, doors with a blue glow, towers, laboratoriums, rooms with a skull on the door, and much, much more.

"So, I think it's obvious that we won't find clues in the kitchens at least." Nico said.

"Who knows? There is some monster or god or titan here, but he could be the forgotten god of kitchen knives for all we know." Annabeth answered him.

Yukio frowned. "We have to think of a way, but this castle is huge. We would need more help if we want to search it effectively."

They went pas a door with a blue glow.

"Maybe we should just draw lots to determine where we're going to search first. What do you think."

"I'm fine with it. And y- Nico! What are you doing?!"

Nico was standing in front of the now opened blue glow-door. Behind the door was a rocky wasteland, filled with volcanoes and cglowing cracks. In the distance, one erupted, and a wave of heat washed over him.

"I'm solving the mystery of the blue glow doors. Scrap this one off the list, we won't find anything there."

"Okay."

They walked some more, until they heard someone running towards them.

"WHERE HAV'YA BEEN! I'VE FOUND SOMETHING IN THE TOILETS!"

Nico and Yukio groaned, while Annabeth sighed, but before they could run away again, Red took Yukio by his arms and dragged him with him.

* * *

Somewhere at the other side of the castle, Percy was exploring the castle with Rin and Blue. But something was... off. On their way here they had seen a number of demons, each one weird in it's own way (they even wacked some goblins), but now they saw less and less demons while walking. And Percy had that feeling... until they heard the roar.

"Take cover!"

Rin and Blue did what he wanted, and soon enough, a shape came barreling past. He missed them, but couldn't stop running, so he slammed into the wall at the corner.

It was a monster, that was for sure, but which one?

"What _is_ that?"

"That's the minotaur. We met some times before, and I think it wants me. It's weird though. How did he get in Gehenna?"

"Let's solve that later. Now, we have to deal with him."

Percy took Riptide out, and waited. The Minotaur turned around and snorted, readying himself for another charge at them. Percy waited. The Minotaur charged and ran straight to him. When the minotaur was close enough he jumped, kicking of against the ground and then jumped again, kicking of against the monster's head. But the monster charged on, confused. Had it not just seen the demigod right in front of him? Percy ran after it, and when the minotaur slammed against the wall, he drove his sword in the monster's flesh. It wailed and turned around. It tried to grab him, but had no luck doing so. Then, it took it's axes from it's loincoth (which Rin found disgusting) and tried to hit Percy with it. Percy blocked the first slash with his sword, and jumped out of the second's way. He closed in on the Minotaur and tried to stab him, only to be blocked by the first axe, which flinged him away.

"Percy, use your time-powers!"

Percy mentally face-palmed. Of course! He was a god now! He activated his time-powers and stopped time. He ran to the minotaur and slashed it till it turned gold. When he activated time again, the monster exploded in dust. Then, suddenly, a hole opened and sucked that dust in it, to close again.

Rin and Percy looked at the spot curiously.

"That's new."

"Yes it is."

"We have to find out what it means."

* * *

Red had lead them to the toilets with enthousiasm. He had made a full report over how he had found it, how he had gone into the toilets, how he had inspected every toilet apart, and how he had finally found it. But he wouldn't say what it was, no, that was a surprise, or so he said. So now, they were standing in front of the door in the bathroom that lead to one of the toilets.

"TA-DA!" He swung the door open.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nico glared at Red. "Let me guess: It was white, soft and small, because if it was, then congratulations, you have found toilet paper."

Red looked confused, and turned around. "WHA? But 't was here! It was really big and black and..."

"A hole." Annabeth had opened the door to another toilet. The others quickly went to look.

"YES! A hole! See!"

Nico leaned in a bit closer, and paled. "I think I know who our enemy is now."

Distant moans and shrieks were heard from the hole, and Annabeth paled too.

"I think I do too."

* * *

They were running through the hallways now, exploring and looking for ways to get back to Assiah, when Blue slammed into someone around the corner.

"OW! THAT HURT, YA ST- BLUE! YA'RE BACK!"

"Red! Yay!"

"Where were ya?"

"I was with them! They have great cookies!" Percy sighed. Blue was hopeless.

"What is going on- Percy, Rin! Nice to see you! We have news!"

"Hey, Nico, how did you get here?"

"Through one of Mephisto's orbs. It wa-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth slammed into Percy, hugging him. Percy hugged her back.

"It's horrible! We found this hole, and it's _that_ hole, and it's..."

"It's _that _hole? Really? What's it doing here?"

"It's really _that_ hole, Percy. We think he's working with Satan for some reason."

Percy paled. "Makes sense."

Meanwhile, Rin and Yukio didn't get it at all. "Hey, explanation please!"

Nico turned to Rin. "That hole, Rin, Yukio, is an entrance to the deepest pits of the underworld. Tartarus."

"So, that hole we saw before...?" he turned to Percy.

"Yes, that was probably a hole to Tartarus too."

"What other hole?" Nico asked.

"We fought the Minotaur, and when he was defeated, the dust was sucked up by a hole."

"We think" Nico gestured to Annabeth and Percy "that the primordial in charge of the pit, Tartarus, is working with Satan."

Yukio and Rin were shocked. "Seriously? But why?"

"Probably to destroy the gods." Annabeth said.

"No, why is he working with Satan?"

"We don't know. We have to find out."

* * *

**The end, you liked it? If you did, or you have remarks, review! The mystery enemy is revealed, and the story is coming to a close. But there will be at least another two chapters, and possibly a sequel (or two, I have two ideas). I want to thank DreamweaverAki again, for giving me a second opinion in who the PJO baddie would be. I don't know yet when the next chapter will be out, but I'm working next week, so probably after that. Till next time!**

**No.311**

* * *

**Update: To Edwenlas and everyone else that wants to know. No, I didn't take Tartarus because he could just release monsters that are dead. It's a nice side effect, but I picked him because I think it fits, Tartarus and Gehenna. Chaos, Kronos and Gaia are used enough already, and I have motives and powers for him. I already had him in mind since before I released the Minotaur, since just before the ceremony-chapter (8). Bob will be answered, but I still have multiple scenarios for that, so that will still take a while. **

**Hope that'll do for you, Edwenlas, and thank you for your review. I appriciate it. The next chapter halfway there.**


	12. Gehenna: End

**Hello! No.311 here, with the last chapter of the first part. Will be continued, but more of that at the bottom.**

**Dedicated to: noaseg31 for favoriting and following me, DreamweaverAki for writing a review, Neroj for following Infiltration, IV Legacy of Poseidon for favoriting me and Infiltration, and Edwenlas, a guest who reviewed Infiltration.**

Satan was stalking watching his son through a miniaturized version of the Gehenna Gate. Shame he couldn't actually _be_ there. Noooo, that stupid Paladin was fighting him every time he tried to borrow his body. He knew the body couldn't withstand it for too long, but as long as he didn't break something of it, it would heal (Right…?). So he had resorted to the next best solution. The gate was one-way, invisible in Assiah, while showing everything from Assiah in Gehenna. The gates he made always turned out one-way. And always the wrong way too. Damn. For now, he was watching Rin beating up some nuisances that were beating up pigeons. That was absolutely pathetic. There was nothing to gain from it, so why do it. It wouldn't prove anything in Gehenna either if you beat up a goblin. He was greedy, yes (He was Satan after all), but he didn't like wasting his time beating up wimps or being unnecessary cruel.

_**I see.**_

Huh? That was new. He was sure he didn't have multiple personalities, so what was that voice then?

_**You want your son.**_

No, no, not really, well… Of course, stupid voice! which father doesn't?

_**If I can get you your son, will you help me?**_

Yes, but how?

_**Just leave it all to me…**_

A dark mist enveloped him, and he felt the sudden urges grow worse, while he was desperately searching for an escape. There was none. A panic kicked in. This wasn't a demon power, so what was it? Then, all he saw became red.

* * *

The group was searching again. Why would Satan work with Tartarus? Why would Tartarus work with Satan? They were thinking of a place to search for clues (again), when an explosion shook the building. Blue light lit up the hallways and the shockwave blow them of their feet. Percy stopped time to make sure they landed well.

"Seems we found our target." Nico concluded.

"Do we get cookies now?" Blue did the puppy-eyes

"YEAH!" Red tried the dead-glare, but didn't really succeed, so he just pouted.

Percy threw the cookies at them. "If you want cookies, get them yourself from now on. It's not the right time for this."

Blue caught the cookies, and his eyes turned big and twinkly. "It's mine! Hurray!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

"How can it be your's when it's mine?"

"UH…!"

"NO Blue! NOT the mind games! NOT with Red!" Yukio glared at him (the special glasses-glare), a vein ticking on his forehead.

Blue obediently shut up.

They went after the blue light, to find a room with dark mist coming from the entrance. The door was lying in front of the room, probably blown off. Percy and Annabeth were a little nervous. Dark mist was never good.

The dark mist formed a man in his thirties. He looked like he had been body-building. He wore a jailer's outfit, with a name-card with Tartarus on it. The group flinched.

"Fancy meeting you here. Especially you two." He smirked at Percy and Annabeth like… well, like a corrupt jailer would smirk at prisoners. Which he ironically enough was, although at a much more powerful scale.

"Uh, well, hi, Tartarus." Percy answered awkwardly.

"Oh, good, good, you know my name! First one in a while now. I know a certain few that like to forget me."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you like rants, Perseus Jackson? It's been a while since I've talked to someone else besides Satan, and even longer since I've talked to someone Greek, so I'm just… itching to rant a bit."

Annabeth tugged Percy's shirt. She just knew he was plotting something, and she hoped that Percy got the message.

"You want to rant?" Rin stated bluntly. "That's the weirdest thing I ever heard! Why would you want to reveal your plan?"

"Silly boy, why reveal my plan if I can reveal my reason as well? The only thing about my plan that I will reveal is that I have been planning it for some time, but you may guess the rest of it. Do you know how that feels? Guessing? While you have no clue of anything that happens?"

"No… I guess?"

The corrupted jailer sniggered. "Nice choice of words, but you're right. You don't. For more than a millennium I've been guarded that hole, and nobody even cares! At first I didn't care either, but after hearing some of the monsters talking about it by accident, I grew curious. I sent a request of vacation to Olympus, and it was granted. I went to the above world, travelling, looking around. I even had a son. I also learned that my domain had become a prison for the ones that the gods didn't like, a dump hole. But then the Olympians thought I was getting too dangerous, like a tyrant fearing for his reign. So they threw me back in my dump hole, more prisoner than guard. They didn't even tell me how my son was doing. Years after years wanting to know how he is, but I could only guess. Just one time I actually got to hear something about him. That upstart Hades paid me a visit. He only said three words. "Your son died." Nice huh! After talking to some 'bad guys', I realised that I agreed with their goals. To overthrow Olympus. It was then that I started planning."

"Okay. But what has that to do with us?" Yukio asked.

"Two things. One: Satan is a valuable ally, and he wants you. So if I get you, Satan will help me."

"It's more likely that I'll kick his ass after what he's done to my father than stay here willingly!"

"I know that, but Satan doesn't."

"Uh?" Rin was shocked. "How the hell is that possible?"

"You see, when I met Satan the first time, I was a little too impatient after all those years planning. Eager, you might say. He told me he wanted his sons, but he didn't take any action to get you. With my domain, I helped him to cross that line and take action, resulting in the little scene where your adoptive father died. He was quite mad at me after that, unwilling to give me another chance. So I shrouded his memories of that night in darkness, made him forget me, and introduced myself again. He knows you two don't like him, but he doesn't know why."

Annabeth put two and two together. "You made him go insane?!"

"Yes, darkness does that to someone. Anyways, all this talking gave the darkness enough time to do its work again."

"Why?"

"To annihilate these three half-bloods. They're to dangerous for my plans. You four may…"

A gigantic arm came through the wall and swatted Tartarus aside. He smashed through two walls, and slumped on the ground, unconscious. A head with two horns of fire showed from the dooropening. His skin was light blue, but other than that, he looked almost human.

"Daddy's here!" he laughed crazily at Rin. Rin was looking a bit pale. "So nice of you to come to me!" he laughed again. " But you've been bad, joining exorcists and all! So here comes punishment!"

Rin, along with Blue and Red, flinched. Then, a bullet hit Satan's forehead. "We have to make him snap out of it!" Yukio commented.

Satan fired a barrage of blue blasts, maniacally laughing, while trying to get to Rin, only to be stopped by Percy and Nico. They were having a hard time, even with Nico using shadows to restrain him even more. An owl landed on his back and transformed into Annabeth, who stabbed him multiple times. Satan stopped in his tracks and tried to look who it was.

"You all want to play? FUN! Let's play tag!" Satan erupted into flame, his whole body covered in blue. Annabeth flew from his back in the explosion, and landed hard in a wall. Percy and Nico were pushed back a little, and Yukio's bullets melted on impact. Rin was trying to sneak past Satan without him noticing. Blue was cowering behind the corner, while being smart enough to hold Red back. Red was trying to break free from Blue with a lot of cussing.

"Have you tried Tranquility, Percy?" Yukio yelled, trying to overcome the maniacal laughter.

"No, I can't focus it on one person yet!"

"Can you stop time for one person other than yourself?" Rin shouted.

"Yes, but I can't make it start again. But if you come here, I can stop it for the both of us!"

Rin evaded Satan and made it to Percy after a few seconds. Percy stopped time, and Rin was overwhelmed by the sudden silence. The heat and the flames were still there, just like Nico's shadows. Rin ran past Satan and signalled Percy to start again.

"Where has my little boy gooooone?" Satan smirked, feigning surprise. He turned around, just to see Rin driving Kurikara in his stomach. Satan flinched, and Percy used that chance to calm him down. Satan struggled, but even while Rin was in the calm, dreamy state, he kept holding the sword in place. Eventually, Satan collapsed. Rin loosened his hold and collapsed too, and Percy stopped using his domain. He looked around and snapped his fingers in front of the others to make them wake up from the calm state.

* * *

When Satan had woken up the group got their first good look at Satan, now he was at a normal human's size. He looked like Rin a lot, only taller and bigger and blue, short hair. He also had bigger flame-horns, andhis tail was made of flames. He woke up with a groan.

"What happened, and why is there a sword in my stomach?"

"Uh... You went insane... And tried to "punish" Rin." Nico reluctantly answered, as the owner was still out cold.

Satan thought for a bit, and a look of realization crossed his face. It was quickly replaced with a look of rage. "So then... Ah, that bastard!" he suddenly yelled, and the group jumped backwards.

"If I get my hands on him then..."

"Then what?" Tartarus stood on the remains of the wall he was slammed through, a maniacal glint in his eye.

"Then I will beat you to pulp." Satan told him with held back fury. "I guess this is also the cause of Rin's hate for me?"

"You are not wrong. But you have to think this through carefully my frie-" Satan growled. "-Satan. I am still able to beat all of you."

"Did you forget that I'm the one that makes portals to Gehenna?" Satan sneered.

Behind him, a portal appeared, and after a while the majority of the gods stood there, in confusion. Then Poseidon saw Tartarus. "You!" he growled.

"It seems that you've beaten me. But unfortunately for you, I can still travel through holes." A hole appeared, and Tartarus fell through. A faint, red glow appeared below Percy, but Blue saw what he tried to do.

"No!" he yelled. He ran to Percy and teleported away along with Percy just before the hole opened up.

"Come on, it's not safe here. I'm going back to Olympus." Athena teleported away.

The other gods, including Annabeth, agreed and teleported away too, but Nico waited for Rin and Yukio.

"I can't go into Assiah, so you'd better go. We'll talk later." Satan told him.

"Why not actually?" Nico asked

"Me coming to Assiah in this form will upset the balance and destroy the two worlds. So for coming there, I need a vessel."

"But I can't get here, and I have to find Percy too." Rin protested.

"That's what we're going to discuss in Olympus. But we do need information about Blue's domain."

"Luckily for you then, I do have this mirror. You can talk to me through it and if you insert your fire, Rin, it will make a mini-gate, enough for two." He gave it to Rin. "Now you should go."

Nico touched Rin's arm and they teleported away.

* * *

Percy woke up to see a really blue sky, and hear the swaying of the waves. When he stood up, he saw that he was on a small island, Blue lying in the sand not far from him. He shook him awake.

"Blue, where the Hades are we?"

"Uh… In my seas."

"Teleport us back."

"I can't. I can only teleport back here, not anywhere else."

Suddenly Blue spotted something. He randomly started digging in the sand, and found the roll of cookies, filled with cookies and sand. He suddenly started floating, with a blue glow surrounding him. Then he touched down again.

"What did you just do?"

"Now they sell these cookies in every shop!"

"So you can manipulate your domain. Why don't you make a giant landbridge to the city."

"Daddy said I'm not allowed. And I don't want to either. It's not fun to do that. Besides, I did that once, to go from Amaimon's domain to Astaroth's domain, so my domain will become boring with another red line."

"So how will we get back?"

"By ship of course! I wanna be a pirate this time! Last time I just made more of the power fruits, and it became boring. So I went to daddy's palace."

"You make power fruits?"

"Yep! Fun huh! You get a special power, but Mephisto told me it would be fun to take away any swimming ability. You want one? I made them taste like the best demon food!"

"No thank you." Demon food was absolutely disgusting for humans, as he had experienced with the ice cream.

"And it got even more fun when the pirate age started!"

"You mean, we're going to cross this sea full of people and pirates that can't swim with strange powers, as a water controller and the maker of those powers." Percy didn't like this one bit.

"Yep! There are marines too! This sea is called the grand line! It's the most fun sea, where all the strong guys are! Over there is the entrance," he pointed to a mountain not far from where they were "and daddy's palace is at the end of this sea, over there!" he pointed to the opposite side of the mountain. All Percy saw was a lot of sea and an island at the horizon. He suddenly thought back to the time when Blue said it would take two years to cross his domain.

"Oh Styx."

* * *

**The end! You liked it? Will be continued in The Blue Pirates! Hey Dreamweaver, I got a way to get One Piece first! Next crossover will be part two of the Infiltration stories: a three way with PJO, BE and OP! Tartarus isn't beaten yet, so he will return, and Rin and Nico will come to Blue's domain (One Piece World) eventually! If you see a mistake or want a chapter rewritten, don't hesitate to tell me about it, and if you liked it (or didn't), review!**

**Thanks to:**** everyone who read.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Reviewers:**** Edwenlas (guest), DreamweaverAki (4 times), noaseg31 (3 times), GabxShadow (guest), Killua Zoldyck (6 times), SkittleZzz (guest), SumerSnow, not bad (guest), and RazedragonOAO.**

**Favoriters:**** 28may, Aoi The Exorcist, DreamweaverAki, HikariXRin, IV Legacy of Poseidon, IceFlower1037, NightwingLuver, PyruxDeltax, RinzlerIsTron123, SumerSnow, Yentamashii, blankslate37, noaseg31**

**Followers:**** 28may, DreamweaverAki, IceFlower1037Jenyla, Killua Zoldyck, Lady-Romano-Beilschmidt, NightwingLuver, PyruxDeltax, Reiineii, SumerSnow, VitamInTenebris, Yentamashii, blankslate37, everyones kryptonite, noaseg31**

**Special, special thanks to:**_**DreamweaverAki**_**, for letting me try out ideas on you, and **_**noaseg31**_**, for following it since the start.**

**Next chapter (chapter 1 of part 2 of the Infiltration stories, The Blue Pirates) will be out soon.**

**No.311**


	13. Notice

**Notice: The first chapter of the sequel is out! **

**Name: the Blue pirates**

**Filed under: Pjo and Op crossovers**


End file.
